Third is the Strangest
by teemedup
Summary: Dionne is your ordinary fun-loving adventure girl who is visiting her bestie Rachel for the summer. One pet peeve...she hates tall guys especially rude ass Embry Call, but what's love without a little drama?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _Welcome, welcome, welcome to my new story! This is the 3rd story in my Chronicles of the Imprinted series! If you haven't read my first two stories entitled "First is the Sweetest" and "Second is the Craziest"...then what are you doing here silly? Go to my profile and read them! This story picks up a year after my 2nd story ended and a picture of my main female character... Dionne is on my profile so go and check that out. This is a bit different from my other stories being that the main character is not a Twilight character but one of my own creation. Don't worry though I think you'll still love her! Anywho get to reading and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Dionne (24 in 2010) and Embry (21 in 2010)<p>

**Dionne's** POV

"Rachel, are you sure? I really don't want to intrude," I argued feeling slightly guilty but hoping she would say no.

"Dee, I said it was fine and I meant it. Paul will be ok plus I need some company during the summer now that I'm home all day. Besides we agreed on this a year ago," she said. I sighed and tugged at my hair.

"Well if you're sure. Where you live is the perfect place! I mean the scenery is wonderful, it's just so gorgeous!" I gushed.

"Oh gosh please don't go into detail about rain and green. I think I'm sick of the color green," she said. I laughed because I could just imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Try spending 3 months taking pictures in the desert. I bet you'll love the green then!" I said.

She laughed. "Yeah I guess you're right. Luckily you're my best friend otherwise I would be mad that the only contact I've gotten from you over the year and a half was a few measly postcards and emails," she chided.

I laughed. "It's not my fault that cell phones don't get much reception in the Sahara."

"Mmmhmmm," (I could see her eyebrow going up), "well I guess I'll see you in about a week. So you'll be staying the whole summer?"

"Yeah or at least until you get tired of me," I laughed.

"Never my dear. Love you!"

"Love you too," I said and hung up. I dropped back on the bed and smiled. I didn't really have much to pack as all I ever wore were cargo shorts and a tank top with some boots. Maybe I switched it up occasionally with a button down. As a photographer I'm always out in the elements so I never really have time to purchase many clothes. Of course my dirty pleasure is lingerie. I love lace and corsets and thongs. I can't help it. I finally rolled off the bed and began to get my things together. I was back home with my parents while I decided what my next gig was. I'm a really big nature girl so I go out touring different countries and sent my pictures to various magazines to be published. People pay a lot of money for landscape photos and the like and I'm a damn good photographer. After spending the past three months in the desert I craved the complete opposite of weather and Washington State is the antonym of the Sahara.

I knew Rachel from college. We were roommates and eventually became best friends. I remembered her descriptions of her home and I always vowed to visit. As soon as I graduated though I was busy with my internship and I had little to no contact with all my friends and family much to my mother's disgust. I had only been home for a few weeks before I was ready to go out again. I can't stay inside for long.

"Dionne," my father called.

"_Si papi_?" I yelled back.

"_Ven aqui por favor querida_," (come here please) he called back. I quickly grabbed a pen and used it to twist my long curly hair up into a messy bun. Then I went downstairs into his office.

"_Hola papi_," I said smiling at him and kissing his cheek.

"_Hola mija_. So you are really leaving us for another trip?" he asked in his heavy accented English. Even though he's lived in America all my life he never completely gotten a grasp of the language. Mom says it's because he's too stubborn to change his ways and I have to agree. My parents met when my mom visited her mother's side of the family in Mexico. My mother is a quarter Mexican and black and my dad is full. So I guess that makes me 5/8s? Confusing so I try not to think about it.

I inherited my dad's caramel skin complexion and my hair was in long, thick ringlets almost midway down my back but if I straightened it, it was almost to my waist. I'm kind of chesty but my body is well proportioned plus I'm a work-out addict thanks to Rachel so everything is toned and tight. My eyes are kind of freaky because they are normally hazel but turn green when I'm angry or upset. I never understood how that happened but apparently my dad's grandmother had the same thing. My only problem is my height…I'm a measly 5'3 well 5'3 and 2/3rds since the last time I measured. Yes unfortunately Mexicans aren't known for their height. My daddy was considered tall for his 5'9 and he was, at least in my family.

"Yes_ papi_ I am. You remember Rachel from school?" I asked. He nodded. "Well she moved back home to La Push after graduation and got married so I'm going to stay with her for a few months. Maybe I'll buy my own little house out there too."

"Well do you not forget about _tu mama y yo_," he said in spanglish.

"_Nunca_ papi," I said, "_te quiero_." I gave him another kiss and went upstairs to finish packing.

The next week I drove in my huge '99 dark green Chevy (have to make up for my height complex). It took me about 12 hours to get there from San Fran, California, with only me and my iPod. I was too much of a tomboy to take the new car that my dad offered me. Besides this truck belonged to my grandpa who passed away. He was the one got me into photography in the first place and somehow I always felt closer to him when I was in it. My mother periodically called me to make sure I was okay and I was kind of hoping my phone would die but she purposely bought me a car charger so I had no excuse. I knew I had made it to Washington when it started raining. It took me a while longer than I expected to get there because I had to get out the car and take pictures. There was so much beautiful scenery. I laughed when Rachel called me and told me to stop taking pictures and get my ass there pronto. I finally made it on the reservation around 9 o'clock. I pulled up outside of the small house that Rachel had given me directions to.

I hopped out of my truck and immediately the door was thrown open. I saw Rachel fly out the door and run and slam against me. I laughed and hugged her back. I felt foolish as a few tears misted up in my eyes. Rachel was more like the sister I never had and I really missed her. She pulled back and sniffled a bit.

"Oh gosh Dee I missed you so much! Don't you ever leave me like that again!" she said dramatically. I laughed. I looked over her shoulder and saw a giant walk out of the house. My eyes got huge.

"Babe, don't strangle her before she even gets in the house," he said laughing.

"That's your husband?" I gawked.

She laughed, "Yeah." She turned to introduce us. "Paul this is my best friend Dionne. Dionne this is my husband Paul," he came and slipped an arm around her shoulders. The way he looked at her with such adoration I figured I didn't need to give him the big sister talk. Technically I was only a few days older than Rachel but it still counted for me.

"Baby, grab her stuff out the car while I show her to her room," she said and grabbed my hand dragging me inside.

Inside was nice and neat and looked more spacious on the inside then it did on the outside. I could tell Rachel decorated because there were lots of flowers, real ones, pictures of ones, and decorations with flowers. She led me to a room upstairs. It was small with a twin sized bed and a dresser with a matching night stand.

"I hope this is okay," Rachel said looking shy. I smiled.

"It's perfect," I said. She smiled back. Paul came in carrying all my bags as if they weighed nothing and set them on the floor. _Freaking muscle man._ I was kind of jealous.

"I'll leave you ladies to unpacking," he said. "I have to go to work but I'll be back later." Rachel sighed and they kissed as if it was going to be their last kiss. I turned away feeling slightly uncomfortable. When he left Rachel leaned against the doorframe and fanned herself. I laughed.

"He's so hot," she said. I nodded in agreement as I unzipped my suitcases.

"Yeah and he's huge. Jeeze what are you feeding him?" she laughed.

"You'd be amazed. He doesn't eat food he inhales it," she said coming over and helping me unpack.

"How tall is he?"

"Umm about 6'6," she said shrugging. My eyes got big.

"I hope not all the guys around here are like that. I won't date a guy taller than 6 foot," I said decisively. She just laughed.

"Love doesn't care about height Dionne," she said. I shrugged.

"Then I'll just endeavor not to fall in love with anyone over 6 foot," I said smiling. She just rolled her eyes.

It took us only an hour to unpack but we spent the rest of the night catching up. I asked her what Paul did to make him work late at night and she said he did security on the rez part-time. I finally made it to bed around 2am when Paul got off his shift and he chided Rachel for keeping me up and physically carried her from the room. Luckily my room was upstairs so I couldn't hear what I'm sure they were doing. I had a thorough explanation of their sex life. I decided I was going to live vicariously through her sex life since mine was non-existent. I settled into the bed and smiled somehow feeling like I was in the right place at the right time.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about my vertically challenged Dionne? She is a mixture between my Rachel and my Kim from my first two stories so I think there's just more to love. Weiver my story (review backwards) and let me know what you think... : )<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _Oh yay, 7 reviews already on the first day. Thank you my loyal readers. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>I hate waking up early so I was angry when Rachel came into my room looking bright eyed and bushy tailed telling me it was time for yoga.<p>

"If this is what I have to expect _cada dia_ (every day) I'm going back to San Fran," I mumbled in my pillow. She laughed and pulled the covers off of me.

"Come on lazy it's 9am," she said.

"_Ay loca_!" (crazy) I said trying to yank the covers back up. She just laughed and smacked my butt. I groaned loudly and rolled out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my hair sticking out all over my head. I used to be a pretty wild sleeper but I've calmed down a lot now that I'm older. However, sometimes I reverted back to my old ways. I yanked a brush through it and then put it up into a high ponytail. I changed into a pair of spandex and a tank top with a built in sports bra. I walked down the stairs to see Rachel moving her coffee table and a mat out. Paul was downstairs and I was surprised especially when he sat on the floor. I raised an eyebrow an expression I got from Rachel.

"You're going to do yoga with us Paul?" I asked smirking. He laughed and I could've sworn he blushed a little.

"It helps me relax," he said shrugging.

"Oh yeah Rachel did tell me you're a hothead like us. Welcome to the club," I said. I have just as bad of a temper as Rachel but surprisingly we never fought. It was weird. So my morning started with Paul, Rachel, and I doing yoga exercises. Let me tell you I've never laughed so hard in my life. I tried to concentrate I really did but seeing Paul move in those positions was just too much for me to handle. But the guy was really trying so I had to hand it to him. I still couldn't stop my giggles but we made it through the rest of the morning. I walked into the kitchen with Rachel and helped her start making breakfast.

"So Dee, are you planning on going to take pictures today?" she asked.

"I think I can put it off for a day or two to spend time with you."

"Yay!" she said. "Good because I want to introduce you to my dad and my friends Emily, Carmen, and Kim."

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"Yeah you'll meet the guys later on at lunch. It's at Emily's house today. I feel that I must warn you though…" she broke off and looked up at me.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"They're all as tall if not taller than Paul," she said severely. I sat on the chair and put my face in my arms.

"Ugh," I said. She just laughed.

I met Rachel's dad Billy who was really sweet and I was told that I would meet her brother Jacob later on. We made our way to Emily's house. Emily was very pretty and I didn't even flinch at her scars. Rachel had already warned me but being the adventurer I am I had seen worse so I felt totally normal around her. Kim was kind of quiet but Rachel told me not to let that fool me because she could talk your head off once you got to know her. She was pretty and I felt that every time I glanced at her again she looked prettier and prettier. Kim had the typical Quileute features with dark skin and brown eyes. She had long straight hair that she wore in a ponytail. Emily was part Makah and I guess that showed because her skin was little lighter than Kim's. Carmen had curly hair that was similar to mine but with looser curls and green eyes. She was only half Quileute too. She had a very bubbly personality that was similar to mine. With all of our similarities there was one thing that was different, our heights. She was 5'7. _Grrrr!_

I also learned that all the girls were dating the guys. Kim and Jared were engaged. Sam and Emily were married and expecting their first child and Carmen and Brady were dating as well.

"Gosh I hope this doesn't become a pattern," I muttered. Rachel laughed while the others looked at me confused.

"Dionne has a thing or lack of a thing for tall guys," she said putting her arm around my shoulder. They all looked at me in various states of shock except for Carmen who laughed.

"Oh I don't know I think Brady comes in handy. He can reach things that are too high. He's good at scaring annoying guys away. And it's just more to admire and love," she said sighing and twirling her hair.

"Still I think I'll pass. Point me out to the short guys," I said.

We continued to make lunch which looked more like a buffet. Apparently these guys eat a lot! All the while I was regaled with stories about the guys and how crazy they were and even about the girls exploits. I was laughing so hard that I'm sure my face was red. The door swung open and it was crowded with huge guys all in cut off shorts and tight t-shirts. There were at least seven of them. One of them who I think was the tallest walked over to Emily and kissed her scarred cheek and then her lips and her stomach. That must be Sam. He was absolutely gorgeous and he seemed to reek of authority. Another guy who was an inch or two shorter than Sam walked over to Kim and picked her up for a kiss. That must be Jared. He looked like a man but he had this boyish charm about him. They all had short cropped hair in various styles and it made them look like brothers. Carmen giggled as a lankier but still extremely muscular guy with hair that was constantly falling into his eyes buried his face in her hair. Brady. The only other person I recognized was Paul but the other guys were a mystery to me. I kind of stood off to the sidelines as they all rushed over to the food and began to devour it. They were like wild animals. I felt like I was in the grasslands of Africa all over again watching the lions devour their prey.

"Oh guys," Rachel said pulling my arm, "this is my best friend Dionne from college. Dionne that's Sam, Jared, Brady, Quil, Collin, Seth, and Embry. There are more guys but you'll meet them later at the party on Saturday. They're probably at the Cullen's house playing video games." I looked at each of them trying to memorize names with faces. I was sure I would get them confused a couple times since I'm really bad with names but I would try. Besides I would see them for the next few months so I was sure it wouldn't be a problem. I smiled briefly at all of them but when I got to Embry he just grunted and didn't look up. _Jerk. _They asked me a couple questions like where I was from and silly ones like how could I stand being friends with Rachel. Rachel just laughed but I could've sworn I heard Paul growl. _Weird._

"You have a slight accent. Where are you from?" the one named Seth asked. I liked him. He was really sweet and he seemed like the kind of guy I would like. Too bad he was so tall.

"Well my dad is Mexican and my mom is black and a quarter Mexican. So I guess that makes me 5/8ths Mexican and 3/8ths black," I said laughing. He laughed too.

"Yes we mutts have to stick together!" Carmen said high-fiving me. I found out that her mother was white and her father was Quileute. I chatted some more and felt instantly comfortable with the guys. Well except for that dude Embry who still didn't look up from his plate. Instead he was barely civil. For some annoying reason though, I couldn't stop glancing at him. I _wanted_ him to look at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh Embry, why are you such an a-hole? Dionne is already feeling the pull of the imprint it seems before it's even happened. Will he look at her, or will he keep looking at his plate? Why is he so interested in his plate anyway? Yeesh. Lol<strong>

**Weiver if you're feeling it so far and I will endeavor to update. However work starts tomorrow so I'll probably only update once a day from now on...I know I've spoiled you guys with my other stories and updating twice a day but no more! I'm sorry but don't worry, this will give me more time to finish my next...and possibly last story for you guys. Lol I can't think of anymore stories to write...or can I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _Lol I should not have told you guys I was done writing now I'm supposed to write about every wolf imprinting lol. I won't make any promises but I'll see what I can do, some of you had some good suggestions about who I should write about so I'll think about it. Anyway thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"So Rachel told us you were into photography," Sam said in his deep voice. I shuddered at the authority in it.<p>

"Yeah these past couple of years I've been all over the world taking pictures of nature," I said.

"Well La Push is a beautiful place but it's also dangerous. I don't think it's safe for you to be out by yourself," he said. I saw him glance at Emily's face. It was so quick that I almost didn't catch it.

"Yeah all the guys here know this area like the back of their hands. Maybe one of them can take you around," Emily said.

_Please don't let them say Embry. Please don't let them say Embry._ "Embry…" Kim started. _Damn it._ "You do drawings. I'm sure you know a lot of good places Dionne can go to." I looked at him and placed a fake smile on my face. He finally deigned to look at me and his eyes widened in surprise. He stared at me for an inordinate amount of time with his jaw slightly agape. I frowned wondering if there was something on my face and quickly got embarrassed. I looked away and felt a pang as if I wanted to look back. Everyone seemed to be staring at us in shock.

"Ohmigosh," Rachel squealed and I looked over at her questioningly.

"Well I like to think of myself as an amateur photographer so I wouldn't mind taking you," Seth said breaking the awkward silence. I could still feel Embry's gaze on me and I had an internal battle with myself so that I wouldn't look at him again.

"That would be great," I said giving him the full effect of my smile, dimples and all. I heard a low growl and swiftly turned my head to look at Embry who was glaring murderously at Seth.

"Let's take a walk," Sam said putting his hand on Embry's shoulder. I looked down at the table as Embry reluctantly got to his feet and was ushered out the door by Sam. All the while I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my face. I wasn't quite sure of what to do and was grateful to…Quil? for breaking the silence.

"Lunch was amazing as usual Em," he said.

"Thank you Quil," she said smiling at him.

"Need any help cleaning up?" Seth asked.

"No thanks Seth," she said.

"I'll help," I said getting up so quickly that I almost lost my balance. Seth steadied me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said and began to pick up dishes. The guys went into the living room to watch TV and I busied myself with rinsing off the plates. There was no leftover food.

"Well, that was…interesting," Carmen said giggling. I glanced at her and couldn't help but smile back.

"To say the least," I said. "What's up with that guy? Do I have something in my teeth? Gosh that's so embarrassing! Rach how could you let me smile at everybody with something in my teeth? _Dios mio_! They were probably all just looking at it and laughing and me just smiling in everybody's face broadcasting a piece of spinach in my tooth like nobody's business!" I rambled on tugging at a piece of hair that escaped my low ponytail. I tended to do that when I got nervous.

"We didn't even have spinach Dee," Rachel said laughing. I scowled at her.

"Oh shut up you know what I meant," I said.

"Don't worry Dionne. Embry's just having an…off day. He'll be the perfect gentleman tomorrow," Emily said with a secretive smile on her face. _Hmmm._

"Just the same I think I'd prefer to go out with Seth," I said.

"I'll kill him," I heard a deep voice growl and we all looked over to see Embry charging into the living room.

**Embry's POV**

I was in a bad mood. I couldn't help it. Today just wasn't my day. It seemed like everyone else was happy with imprinting and their families and had a plan except for me. But how could I have a plan when I didn't even know where I came from? This question bothered me ever since I became a werewolf. The feeling of not belonging has intensified since then. I wanted to find out who my father was but my mother would not tell me and I just couldn't figure it out. Of course the guys keep telling me it doesn't matter but I know Jake would hate it if it was his dad and so would Quil. The only other option was Sam's dad but since nobody knew where he was it seemed like a lost cause. I couldn't tell my mom about me being a werewolf because it was a tribal secret and it caused a rift in our relationship. What I didn't understand was how could she be mad at me for not telling her my secret when she won't tell me hers? Why can't I know who my father is?

All of these thoughts were running through my head as I observed Edward with Nessie and seeing how loved that kid is. We would all die for her. I never had a child-hood like that. No male figure who could guide me in anything. The closest thing was Billy Black who I saw a lot because of Jake. Still I craved the real thing. I was still deep in thought when I got off of morning patrol and followed the other guys to Sam's house. Even though I had joined Jake's pack we were all still close and were connected when we needed to be through our minds. Jake spent more time at the Cullen's. It was always hard for him to spend too much time around Sam because of the Alpha thing. Esme Cullen took a lot off of Emily's plate by cooking some of our meals and her home was open 24/7 for us to eat at.

When we got inside I noticed there was a different smell. It was like a warm vanilla scent but I couldn't quite determine it. I wondered if Emily was trying a new recipe but I couldn't figure out what food would smell like vanilla. Whatever it was I was going to try it. We got in the house and I immediately grabbed food and sat at the table. I was concentrating on it trying to figure out where that smell was coming from. It was mouthwatering. I vaguely registered that some girl named Dionne was staying here for the summer and I grunted in response kind of angry that I could not taste what smelt so heavenly. I knew I was being rude but I would apologize later. This smell was doing weird things to my body. I heard Kim saying my name and remarking that I knew a few good places to take the girl since I drew. Since all attention was on me now I knew I had to look up and say something so I forced myself to ignore the smell and be polite to the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I guess Embry was attracted to her he just didn't know. Lol he was thinking with his stomach instead of his head...silly boy. So what did you think? Weiver please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _Thank you so much for the reviews guys! And I have a new idea for a story but I'm not telling you who or what it's about because it's not even written yet lol. You guys are funny though so now I'll give you what you want. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>There was no way on earth I could prepare myself for what I felt. I was literally stunned when I glanced up at her. She had a smile on her face and I quickly realized that it wasn't a real one. It didn't reach her eyes. Her glorious, magnificent, beautiful eyes. They were the perfect combination of green and brown. They matched perfectly with her caramel skin complexion that was lighter than mine. Her perfect little nose sat right in the middle of her face and it was the most adorable nose I had ever seen. Her long curly hair made my stomach tighten as a few curls escaped her ponytail and framed her face. Her lips were full and she had the sexist beauty mark right at the corner of her mouth. An even lighter sprinkling of freckles graced her cheek bones. She was the most stunning creature I had ever seen. And she was mine. I realized that the vanilla smell was her. When her smile faded I was on guard. What happened? Who hurt her? She looked away and I felt a sharp pang in my chest.<p>

"Ohmigosh," Rachel squealed and I knew she realized what happened. I had just imprinted on her best friend.

Seth decided to break the silence and I was grateful to him for making my love feel comfortable. That was until I heard what he said. "Well I like to think of myself as an amateur photographer so I wouldn't mind taking you." And then she said "That would be great," in that melodic voice and she smiled at him. She gave him the smile that I so desperately wanted. A real one with dimples appearing in her cheeks and her eyes lighting up. She was so beautiful it hurt. Did she like Seth? Sure he was nicer than me but Seth was nicer than everybody! Did he think he could be my competition? _I would crush that scrawny little bastard._ I couldn't control the growl that I felt deep in my chest as I considered how to kill him without frightening my imprint.

The ever observant Sam realized what was going on and he placed a restraining hand on my shoulder. "Let's take a walk," he commanded. It wasn't a request. I reluctantly got up to my feet and watched her as he led me to the door. I knew I looked like a pitiful fool but I couldn't help it. It literally hurt to walk away from her.

Once outside Sam led me to the forest and stared at me until I looked at him.

"Did you imprint on Dionne?" he asked. I nodded and looked forlornly at the house again.

"I fucked up Sam. She hates me. She didn't even want to look at me," I said feeling ridiculously close to tears.

He smiled. "Embry you were kind of rude back there and then growling at Seth didn't really help your cause. But she's your imprint. She can't hate you. The imprinter/imprintee relationship is too strong. She's just as drawn to you as you are to her. Now I want you to calm down because I'm sure Jake wouldn't like it if you killed one of his pack members." Even though Sam wasn't my alpha anymore I still respected him as if he was. It was too ingrained in me and he was there for me during some rough times in my life.

I nodded and took a few deep breaths. I was impatient to go back in there and impress my imprint. Make her see that I knew I wasn't perfect but I could love her like nobody else could or ever would. It took me a few minutes to convince Sam that I wasn't going to try to kill Seth, maybe maim him a bit but not kill. We made our way back to the house and I felt relief knowing that I was closer to her. Then I heard her say, "Just the same I think I'd prefer to go out with Seth." _What the fuck?_ Did Seth ask her out while I left the house? Was he crazy? Did he have a death wish? _Obviously_.

"I'll kill him," I growled and ran into the living room. Thanks to his super werewolf hearing Seth heard everything and was quickly up and holding his hands out in surrender.

"Whoa Embry calm down, I was just being nice," he said. Jared and Paul flanked me and Brady and Collin stood protectively in front of Seth. I glared and stalked him trying to determine who I had to knock out first to get to Seth. I was still strategizing when I heard Sam say, "Embry I would appreciate it if you didn't destroy my house." I felt a shiver go down my spine as I tried to contain my wolf.

"You asked her out?" I said in a guttural, barely civilized voice. Seth frowned.

"Of course I didn't. Why would I do that?" he said. He looked so confused that I realized he really didn't. _Good Jake would have really been mad if I killed Seth._ I shook my head and stopped stalking him.

"Right. Sorry Seth. I'm not really thinking straight right now," I said giving him a small smile. He smiled back in relief.

"It's alright man. I understand," he said. I turned around to see everybody staring at us including Dionne who was frowning. I started over to her but Rachel shook her head slowly.

"Maybe now is not the best time," she murmured apologetically. I listened to her wisdom.

"We're going to head out Emily. Dinner at our house tomorrow night," she said hugging Emily.

"Thank you for having me over. It was really nice meeting you," Dionne said smiling again. _How long before she smiled at me like that?_ When they walked out the door I hadn't even realized I was following until Sam put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. As soon as I heard the engine started I ran out the house ripping my clothes off and finally letting the wolf take over. I howled in pain.

_Embry what's wrong?_ Jake asked. I replayed everything that has just happened as I ran towards Paul and Rachel's house. I reached it in a matter of minutes and knew I had beat them there.

_Whoa. You imprinted on Dionne? Her and Rach are like sisters._ I rolled my eyes. _Like I didn't know that_. He laughed.

_Well I don't really think she wants to see you now. Maybe you should come over here and hang out with us. Take your turn getting your ass beat in XBOX like Tyler and Alex are._ I whined at that. I would rather sit out here and suffer.

_I guess I can't blame you. I would do the same thing if it was Ness. I'm happy for you bro._

_Thanks_. I said and he phased out to give me time alone with my thoughts.

I slept stayed outside the house for a few hours just listening to her voice. God I almost felt as pitiful as Paul did when he sat outside Rachel's house the week she didn't talk to him. How could I survive if she didn't speak to me for a week?

_She'll speak to you_. Paul said. I looked up startled at him. For some reason we could still speak to each other even though we were in different packs. The only people who couldn't hear each other's thoughts were Sam and Jake who had selective thinking. They could pass thoughts to each other and to us as well but since Sam wasn't my alpha I wasn't obligated to obey him anymore.

_How do you know?_ I asked pitifully.

_Because Rachel is trying to talk you up as we speak. _He gave a coughing laugh.

_What is she telling her?_ I asked my ears perking up.

_Oh how sweet you are and how handsome…man I don't know. Why do you think I phased? I didn't want to hear them go on about you and the other guys._ I laughed.

_Tell me about her._ I said. I listened as he explained what he knew about her and how she and Rachel met at Washington State and hit it off immediately. Visions of her and pictures that Rachel had flew through his mind and I tried to memorize them all making him think of them again so I could commit them to memory. She sounded like an amazing person. The only bad thing was apparently I'm not her type. I'm too _tall._ She's really tiny and tall men just make her feel even daintier. Well I couldn't do anything about my height but I was sure I could persuade her not to care about it.

_Alright as much as I love to fantasize about my imprint I actually have the real thing inside so I'm going now._ Paul finally said after an hour. I growled at him. _Asshole._ He just laughed and I felt the air shimmer when he phased back to human.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha Paul is an ass, but he's still a good friend. Who else would sit there with you for an hour and tell you stories about your imprint? So what do you think? Weiver please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _Ok the only reason I am updating now is because 1. You guys are awesome reviewers and you deserve it right before I nod off..and 2 because I wanted to do a shout out to CassyKinz one of my readers! You guys totally have to read her new Kim and Jared story 'Wonderland'! She's an awesome writer and does what I can't which is make her story funny without it sounding corny lol. Check it out really because it is full of awesomeness! (P.s. I wouldn't have shouted it out if I didn't like it so i'm serious..read it!)**

**Also I am working on my Carmen and Brady story as we speak and I promise you it will be up and ready for you to read as soon as this story is finished, and I have possibly 2 more up my sleeve after that but those might take a bit longer for me to post since I am nowhere near finished with them yet lol. And yes they are imprint stories. Sorry this was such a long note I should have actually called it A/P short for author's paragraph...hmm that's something to think about lol. Now without further ado..**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>I had to run patrol in a couple hours so I made my way over to the Cullen's once I knew she was sleep. I phased back when I got to the woods and changed clothes. It was about 9 o'clock at this time so I knew Esme had dinner. I caught some of the other wolves leaving as they went back home and started to do some patrolling.<p>

"Heard you imprinted," Bella said smiling. I gave Jake an accusing glance but he just shrugged.

"You can't keep secrets with a mind reader in the house," he said and went back to feeding Nessie.

"So tell me about her? When will we get to meet her? What's she like?" Alice said linking her arm with mine. She was always happy when one of the wolves imprinted because it gave her more girl friends to hang out with and of course shop. Her cold skin was slightly uncomfortable against my warmth but I was used to it. I did wince a little at the smell but it became easier as time went by.

"Well from what I've learned from Paul she's not much of a fashionista," I said. She sighed and pouted her pixie like features distorting before she smiled again.

"Oh no I've already seen it. She's beautiful Embry," she said. Edward smiled watching the vision in Alice's mind. "Oh I have to start planning what will flatter her. Something sassy I think." She let go of my arm to run to her computer and start searching for clothes. I didn't know how they were going to meet if she ended up hating me. I was such a jerk tonight.

"Embry it can't be that bad. I'm sure she'll get over it. We've all been…illogical with our mates at one point or another," he said glancing at Bella. Yeah I remember that. He smiled.

"Yet another bachelor lost to the hands of fate," Emmett said slapping my back. _Oww._

"You're one to talk; you haven't been single for decades. You don't even remember a time when you were single," I said. He laughed.

"Not fair. I can't remember much of my human life. Besides life didn't matter before Rose," he said blowing her a kiss. She rolled her eyes but I saw a smile playing on her lips. I always thought Rosalie was extremely beautiful and she is but now she was nothing compared to Dionne.

"Embry sweetheart, I saved some food for you," Esme said smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said smiling and going to the kitchen. I loved Esme like a mother. She was closer to me than my own mother and sort of took over the role when me and mine grew estranged. It still hurt but she kind of filled the void and I was eternally grateful to her for that. I dug into the delicious food surprised at the amount that was leftover.

"Esme made sure they saved enough for her favorite werewolf," Edward said walking in and sitting down. I smiled. "She thinks of you as a son as well Embry. And you always know you have us as your family. You'll never get rid of us."

"Thanks," I said then I sighed. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now. If I were her I wouldn't want to talk to me either. I was an ass." He laughed.

"Maybe you can talk to her tomorrow and apologize by taking her on a nature walk," he suggested.

"I guess that might work. I've never felt so nervous with a girl before. I usually have no problem talking to them but now…" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"You'll be okay. I've seen you at work. Just charm her," he said.

"Embry the charmer is having girl problems? I don't believe it," Leah said walking into the kitchen. She still didn't like the vampires, if anything she tolerated them. But she realized how fruitless and dumb it was to stay outside while the rest of us were having fun and eating all the food we could. It was either that or go back to the rez with Sam and Emily. This was the lesser of two evils. Edward nodded slightly at my thoughts confirming them.

"Yeah well she's nothing like any other girl I've ever met," I said. She glanced at me and I knew she realized that I imprinted. She scowled.

"Great. Well don't expect me to sit around and listen while another one of you waxes lyrical about that joys of imprinting," she said and stormed out. I knew she was still bitter about imprinting and even more so now that she wasn't sure if she would ever imprint herself or have children. She was the first female werewolf ever so we knew nothing about her. Claire walked into the kitchen smiling at Leah and then at me.

"Embry!" she said hugging me. She was now 7 years-old and getting more and more beautiful each day. I knew Quil was going to have his hands full when she became a teenager. Luckily for him he still had about 6 years before he had to worry about it.

"I heard there's a new wolf girl," she said sounding very articulate for a 7 year-old. Probably came from hanging out with Nessie who was only chronologically two but physically she looked to be about Claire's age. The girls hit it off instantly and became best friends. As a result Claire, who was now living with Emily and Sam, was always over the Cullen's house. Claire's parents moved away to Europe and Claire couldn't leave Quil so she was allowed to stay in La Push with Emily. She still missed her parents and sister but she couldn't survive without Quil and everybody knew that. I smiled indulgently.

"Yeah there is," I said.

"Ooo Nessie you were right there's a new one!" she shouted and ran back into the living room with her. They giggled loudly and everybody smiled at their antics. I couldn't help but imagine what mine and Dionne's kids would look like. Hopefully they took after her, unless they were girls. Then I would have to deal with some little idiot kid trying to date her. I frowned at that.

"Maybe you should just wait until you talk to her before you murder nonexistent kids," Edward said. I smiled sheepishly.

"You're lucky you know who you're daughter is going to marry," I said. He frowned at that and I laughed. Leave it to Jake to ruffle the unflappable vampire's feathers.

"Yeah…lucky," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol poor Edward. IDK I kind of like Esme and Embry being close so I did it. :) So what do you think? Will Embry be able to charm Dionne? Or will she not like him cuz he's tall? Lol weiver please and I gave you two chapters soooo...lol pretty pretty please...(Ladies and gentlemen this is called 'coercion') <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _Yay thanks for the comments and your absolutely welcome my wonderful CassyKinz. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dionne's POV<strong>

That night I dreamt of Embry. He was smiling at me and right before we kissed I woke up. I was aroused and angry. I glared at the clock and it was only 8 in the morning. I went to bed early and now I regretted it. I tried to make myself go back to sleep but I couldn't so I huffed and got up. I threw on a pair of shorts and tank top and decided to go for a run. Rachel was already up and she seemed to sense I was in a bad mood so she didn't say much. We ran down the beach and around the rez. There was a light drizzle that felt wonderful on my skin. Eventually I was in a good mood so I laughed and talked to Rachel as we jogged back to her house an hour later.

When we got inside I stopped short as I noticed Embry in the living room talking to Paul. I wanted to sneak past him and upstairs but he turned and saw me. He looked a little wary but he gave me a small smile. I smiled back still in a buoyant mood but not exactly sure how to act around him.

"Good morning," I said to both him and Paul

"Morning," he said. He looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet before looking back up at me.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday," he said. He looked so adorable and it was weird to see a huge guy like him looking at me as if my answer would make or break his day.

I shrugged and nonchalantly said, "It's okay." He gave me a wide smile and I felt my heart speed up. He really was gorgeous. I took the time to study him. He was tall, possibly 6'6 as well with the same cropped hair as the other guys. He was a bit slimmer than Paul but his muscles still bulged incredibly. His smile, hands down, was his best feature and his eyes were fringed with the longest and thickest eyelashes I've ever seen. His hair fell over his forehead in a boyish way but it was still sexy.

"I wanted to make it up to you by taking you on a nature walk. I know some great places," he said. I looked at Rachel for confirmation and she smiled encouragingly.

"Sure that would be cool," I said. "Just let me shower and get changed." I felt icky and sweaty and unattractive and for some reason I wanted to look my best around him. _Ugh Dionne don't even start. You're only going to be here for a few months and he's entirely too tall!_

I showered and washed my hair. I decided to let it air dry and just put some conditioner in it so it wouldn't be frizzy later. I threw on a white tank top that said Save the Tigers on it and put on a pair of cargo shorts and my big, black combat boots. They gave me a couple inches which made me happy. I put a headband on so my hair wouldn't get in my face and looped my camera around my neck along with some extra film in my pockets. It took me about 30 minutes to get ready and I got downstairs to see Paul, Embry, and Rachel talking at the table. When I came around the corner they stopped talking and I realized they must have been talking about me. Rachel laughed when she saw me.

"You look like the mom from the Wild Thornberries," she said. I smiled back.

"Well I can't go out in nature with a pair of stilettos and skinny jeans. Besides this is comfortable," I said. I grabbed an apple and munched on it.

"You look beautiful," Embry said and I almost choked on the juice from the apple.

"Thanks," I said embarrassed. "Well I'll see you guys later." I said waving and leading the way out the door. We hopped in Embry's truck and he came over to help me up but I brushed him off.

"Ivy is only a little smaller than this. I can handle it," I said resenting the huge size of his truck. He still hovered until I was safely in and then hopped in the driver's seat as if it was nothing. _Stupid tall person._

"That big truck outside is yours?" he asked laughing. I nodded smiling proudly.

"That's my baby," I said. He stared at me for a minute and I tugged on a piece of my hair feeling nervous. "You have got to stop doing that." I finally said.

"Doing what?" he asked looking back at the road.

"Staring at me. It makes me nervous," I admitted. Gosh why all of a sudden did I feel like spilling my guts to this guy?

He smiled and I felt my stomach flip flop. His smile was so perfect and his white teeth gleamed against his dark skin. The contrast was…intriguing.

"I can't help it," he said simply. _Well what can you say to that?_ I just looked out the window and admired the scenery. Washington was really a beautiful place with all of its greenery. I didn't really have a problem with the rain I actually enjoyed it though other people complained. We pulled around a corner and I saw this breathtaking view of a mountain from the cliffs. I gasped.

"You like it?" Embry asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. To protect my sanity I kept looking out the window though his smile, hands down, was more breathtaking than the mountains. _Whoa where did that thought come from?_ Apparently being around Embry was bad for my sanity.

He parked the truck on the side of the rode and sped around the side to help me down. He got there so fast I was kind of shocked. I ignored his hand and jumped down and he chuckled. I grabbed my camera and looked around for a good vantage point. I saw a little hill that I could climb and sit right on the edge to get my shots. I raced over there and started climbing. When I slipped Embry grabbed my elbow and helped me up the rest of the way.

"Oh this is perfect!" I said getting excited. I ran straight over to the edge and screamed when I was lifted into the air against Embry's chest. I thought he just had hot hands but his entire body was like its own personal sauna.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I just realized the first sentence of this is almost the same as the one Stephenie wrote in Twilight lol. I was wondering why it sounded so familiar. Anyway weiver please and let me know what you think. Hope you like!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: _Okay I'm adding two chapters because I realize that most of last chapter you already read in my preview in my last story so I guess this is a special treat for you. And special treats promote good behavior right...Like reviewing! Lol Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I asked sounding slightly hysteric. I looked up at his face and he was frowning.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. I frowned back.

"To get a better view," I said in a _duh_ voice.

"What if you slip and fall? That's too dangerous," he said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Embry I'm 24 years old, I think I know how to take care of myself. Plus I've been in much more dangerous situations than this," I said. He looked angry.

"Well I wasn't there to stop you then but I am now. You're not going to the edge," he said. I pushed against his chest feeling at a distinct disadvantage with him holding me against him.

"Put me down!" I commanded. He gently set me to my feet and I backed away placing my hands on my hips. Now I know if anybody was watching this would be comical to look at. Here I was arguing with this giant of a man who was over a foot taller than me and he was looking decidedly amused at the situation which made me even angrier. _Stupid sexy tall man_. I humphed when I realized I wasn't going to get him to change his mind. _Who does he think he is? I'm definitely never going anywhere with this guy again._

"What if I just lie down and get close to the edge?" I asked compromising. He seemed to debate it for a couple seconds.

"I guess that's alright. Better your camera than you," he said looking at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and turned to go lay down. I crawled on my elbows until I got close enough for my liking than began snapping away like crazy. Embry lay on the ground beside me and I shivered. I could feel the heat radiating from his body and I unconsciously moved against him to share some of his warmth. He was quiet beside me and just seemed to be watching me as I jabbered on about how great this view was and about my various other trips. We spent the rest of the day scouting for the best locations and Embry let me do what I wanted unless he thought it was too dangerous and then we compromised. There was really no use in arguing with him because he would just stand there patiently while I sputtered.

On our last shoot before it got dark the heavens just opened up and it started pouring rain. I quickly put my camera in the bag and we ran to the truck. I was laughing the whole way and holding on to Embry's hand because I could barely see two feet in front of me. When we got to the truck Embry put my camera inside and I just spun around laughing. I loved the rain. I was cold but I didn't want to go inside. At the risk of sounding corny I felt at one with nature in that moment. I wanted to strip off my clothes and run around. Embry laughed and I realized I had spoken aloud.

"Maybe we can do that one day," he said standing in front of me. I stopped spinning and looked up at him smiling. He gave me an adorable lopsided grin and I knew in that moment that I was in love with him. There was no way I could explain it or deny it. I just felt it with every fiber of my being. I stared at him stunned and he reached out his hand and cupped my cheek. The heat from him immediately warmed my body and I closed my eyes at that euphoric feeling. When I opened them he was bending down and my eyes fluttered shut again. His lips gently pressed against mine and I sighed leaning more into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me against him with one arm and shoved his hand into my hair.

I felt his tongue against my lips and opened my mouth with a helpless moan. There were so many feelings inside my body that I couldn't even begin to identify them. All other kisses before this one were nonexistent and I knew that no one after it could ever compare. Gosh I know I sound like some sort of romance novel but I can't help it. This was one amazing kiss that I felt clear to my toes. Only when I couldn't breathe did I pull back. I was gasping and I looked at him in awe. I knew I looked a complete mess with my wet hair and I'm sure my nose was red and so were my eyes. But the way he looked at me, I never felt more beautiful. He slowly set me down and just held me for a few minutes. I pushed away first and this time I let him help me inside the truck. He pulled me against him and I let myself have this last moment of insanity before I had to return to reality.

When we pulled outside of Rachel's house he helped me out the truck.

"Dionne I…" he started. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Fine. We'll talk about it tomorrow," he said. I nodded even though I knew that I wasn't going to see him again. He leaned down and kissed me again and I smiled weakly at him before I walked into the house and forced myself not to look back. I wanted to avoid talking to Rachel for as long as I could so I hurried in the house. No such luck, she was sitting on my bed. She gave me a smug smile. I didn't say anything but began to wrestle with my boots trying to get them off. I yanked them and set them beside me.

"So you wanna tell me what that was about?" she asked.

"Not really," I said. She laughed.

"Well don't forget dinner is at our house tonight. You promised to help me," she reminded me.

"Shit," I said and fell back on the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Rach, I can't see him again. I have so much going on inside my head. I'm so confused," I admitted tugging on my hair.

"Yes Paul's kisses do tend to muddle my brain," she giggled. I sat up and looked at her and her smile turned sympathetic.

"Aww honey you must really be upset. You're eyes are green," she said.

"Well it's not like anybody really stares at my eyes so maybe he won't notice," I argued. _He_ being Embry. She shrugged but didn't look convinced.

"I don't think I'm going to see him again," I said. She frowned.

"This is a small rez, it's going to be hard to avoid him," she said skeptically.

"You don't understand Rach. I can't see him. He makes me feel things that I don't want to feel. And what's the point? I'm only going to be here for the summer and then I'm leaving. Why should I get attached? Plus he's too tall," I argued. She smacked her teeth.

"So wear heels and give him a chance. Embry's hot plus he's a really good guy and I'm not just saying it because he's like a little brother to me. Just give him a chance. You might be surprised," she said. It was my turn to shrug.

"Please don't tell Paul," I begged. She looked pained.

"I don't feel comfortable lying to Paul. And it's not safe for you go out alone," she prevaricated.

"I'll ask Seth to take me later on tonight," I said.

"Ok well I promise to try not to tell Paul as long as you're safe," she said. I sighed. I guess that's the best I can hope for.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg they kissed! But oh no she doesn't want to see him again? How is Embry going to react? I don't think he'll like that very much. Oh boy, sounds like drama. Lol so whatcha think? Weiver please. You know something weird I realized, now that i write weiver all the time when I tried to spell review I spelled it wrong because I rarely write it now. Lol random fact but anywho like i said weiver, iverwe, review, reeivw, and however else I can spell it wrong lol just do it!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys. Don't worry these things always work out lol, that's why she's strange because who wouldn't want to be with the guy who you fell in love with in just two days lol, then again how many people can say they fell in love in two days? Anywho here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>That night at dinner I tried to act as normal as possible but it was hard. I could feel the tension between Embry and I and I was sure everybody else could too. I let him think it was just because I felt awkward because of the kiss but I really felt nervous because I lied to him. There was this nagging feeling that I had that urged me to just tell him the truth but I ignored it. I made my rounds talking with everybody before I made my way to Seth so that it wouldn't look obvious. Embry had finally left the room to use the bathroom and I rushed in speaking to Seth.<p>

"I need you to meet me tomorrow morning to go out taking pictures," I said. He looked at me weird.

"What about Embry?" I shook my head quickly.

"I want you to take me. Please?" I asked pouting. He looked uncomfortable but he reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but if he comes after me I'm taking you down with me," he said. I laughed.

"Hey your eyes changed colors," he said looking amazed.

"Huh?"

"I thought I just wasn't paying attention last night but I could've sworn they were hazel. But then today they look green and now their hazel again. Why does it do that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Must be a trick of the light. Anyway meet me at 7am," I said. He groaned. Embry came over and sat beside us on the couch.

"Did you eat too much again?" he asked putting his arm around me and laughing at Seth. I snuggled against him as if it was second nature. _Stupid, warm, sexy man._

"I think so," Seth said doing a pitiful imitation of a man in pain. I rolled my eyes. Seth got up mumbling something about going to the bathroom and I was left with Embry.

"So what time do you want to meet in the morning?" he asked.

"I guess about 9," I said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. I grimaced when a sharp pang hit my heart.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "My leg twinges. I broke it when I was younger and sometimes it still bothers me," I lied and tried to mask my expression when the pain hit me again. Gosh is this what Rachel was talking about? Is this how it felt when she lied to Paul? He leaned over to lift it on his lap and I pushed him away.

"It's fine. It'll go away in a few minutes," I said. He didn't look convinced but he let it go. I made some excuse to get up and help Rachel in the kitchen. This time I didn't even make a face as I felt the tug at my spine. I was going to have to get used to it.

The next morning Seth was over bright and early and we hopped in my truck. He directed me to another site and I felt an easy camaraderie with him. There wasn't all that tension like there was between me and Embry. I felt really comfortable with him and we laughed like we were old friends. He even packed some lunches for us to eat.

"So are you going to tell me why you're using me to avoid Embry?" he finally asked me. I shrugged.

"He was too serious. I needed to be relaxed and he makes me feel…" I tried to think of a word.

"Un-relaxed?" Seth provided. I cut him a look.

"Something like that," I said. Since we had such an early start I decided we could leave around 3 o'clock. As we got close to Rachel's Seth asked me to pull over.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to get out here," he said sounding nervous. I frowned but let him out.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"It's funny I seem to remember asking you that same question," I heard a deep voice say. My heart almost stopped as I turned to see Embry at my window.

"Later," Seth said and took off into the woods.

"Traitor," I mumbled crossing my arms and fuming.

"Move over," Embry said. I considered just driving off and leaving him there but he opened the door fast. "Don't even think about it." I huffed and moved over. He drove off in the opposite direction. I could feel the anger coming off of him. Somehow I knew not to push him. He finally pulled the car over and of course I had no idea where we were.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked and I felt so pathetic as I looked at his face. He looked hurt. I shrugged and started to tug at my hair. He crossed his arms and just looked at me. I blew out my breath.

"I felt awkward and I didn't want to see you," I admitted and grimaced at the sorrow in his eyes.

"You didn't want to see me?" he asked. He made me feel like the most horrible person in the world and all I wanted to do was pull him into my arms and hold him. Instead I looked away.

"I'm sorry. You confuse me. I've only known you for three days and already I feel this weird connection to you." He looked at me hopeful.

"I feel it too," he said reaching his hand out to me. I backed against the door and he put it down his face carefully expressionless but the sharp pain in my gut told me I had hurt him.

"You don't understand. I don't want to feel it. I don't like feeling this way," I said twirling my hair.

"I know you don't," he said quietly.

"How?" I asked.

"You're eyes," he said simply. He _would_ notice that. I didn't want to read in too deeply as to why. I suddenly felt overwhelmed and the truck was too small of a place to be in. My anxiety took over and I didn't think I just reacted. I threw open the door and stumbled out and just ran. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to be away from him. I was crying from the pain in my heart that told me exactly how he was feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Run just as fast as I can to the middle of nowhere! Love that song lol. But oh no! She ran away from him? What's going to happen? Is he gonna go after her? Well of course he is but what will happen when he catches her? I'm nervous (Ladies and gentlemen this is called 'being extra') lol. Weiver and let me know what you think! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_ Patience my dear readers, all of your questions will be answered lol. Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Dionne!" he yelled behind me and I knew he would catch up to me soon. I tripped and I knew I would have bruises and cuts but I didn't have time to check I just got back up and kept running. My lungs felt like they were about to burst and that's when I saw him. He was perhaps a hundred feet from me and I felt a chill go down my spine because I somehow knew he was out of place. He was beautiful…too beautiful. He had jet black hair and his skin seemed to be glistening in the sun. One minute he was there and the next he was 5 feet in front of me. My brain couldn't comprehend what I saw. He smiled at me to reveal gleaming teeth but it was his deep red eyes that stunned me. <em>Something is definitely wrong.<em>

"Hello beautiful," he said in a British accent. But not a recent one, more like one out of the old movies. His wild eyes searched my face and then he spotted my arm. "You seemed to have hurt yourself." He said and his smile widened. I stumbled back and he laughed. "It's a pity I'll have to kill you. You are a beautiful human." _Human?_

I heard a snarl and I turned back to see a huge grey wolf leap past me and attack him. I was too stunned to move but soon three more wolves flanked him. There was a russet color one that was more muscular than the grey one which I noticed had black spots covering his fur. There was a chocolate brown wolf with lighter fur on his face and a smaller wolf with sandy fur that was slimmer than the others. They tore into the man and his body made a sound like breaking glass. The most traumatizing thing (as if anything could be more traumatizing than this) was that his body parts even after they were broken were moving around on the ground.

I couldn't move even if I wanted too. When it was over it felt like a lifetime but in reality it only took a minute. I sat there hyperventilating when the wolves turned to look at me. The grey wolf started to walk over but a growl from the russet one made him stop and whine. The chocolate wolf trotted into the woods along with the sandy one and a few seconds later Quil and Seth emerged.

"No! Wait!" I screamed not wanting them to be attacked by the wolves. They ignored me and Seth grinned. Quil took out a lighter and set the body parts on fire. The wolves seemed to be watching with intelligent eyes. Seth came over to me and I launched myself into his arms my teeth chattering and my body going into shock. "Th…they…they…h…he…" I stuttered.

"Shhh," Seth murmured. "It's okay. I need to explain something to you." I nodded and was comforted by his warmth. Then I gasped and looked up at him.

"Embry! He was behind me and now he's gone!" I struggled to get out of his arms and I heard the grey wolf whine. Seth grabbed my shoulders.

"Dionne calm down. Embry is alright," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked hysterically.

"Because he's here," he said. I stopped moving and looked at him. He sighed. "Quil, a little help here." Quil laughed.

"I thought you were doing a fine job of botching it up," he said. "Dionne there are some legends about the Quileute's that basically talk about us being descendents from wolves. Our people are able to shape-shift and it is hereditary for descendants of the first wolves to phase or turn into wolves when our natural enemy is around."

"So you're telling me that you guys are wolves?" I asked with a dumb look on my face. Seth laughed.

"Yes. That's Embry," he said pointing to the grey one, "and that's Jake." I nodded not really believing him. I mean there has to be some realistic explanation as to what was happening. I pinched my arm to see if I was awake and it hurt. It _hurt?_ I suddenly backed away from Seth and Quil looking wildly between them.

"Told you she was going to bolt," Quil murmured and the grey wolf growled. I swallowed then looked at Seth. For some reason I couldn't find it in myself to be afraid of him.

"Take me home," I said trying to remain calm. The wolf whined this time and Seth looked to the russet wolf who nodded once at him.

"Come on," Seth said and he led the way while Quil flanked me. I walked sedately as possible just counting down the moments until I freaked. I knew it was coming but I was trying to fight it.

"Dionne are you…" Seth started. I shushed him and continued walking. Quil laughed. We got into my truck and I looked out the window mentally counting down from 100. When we pulled outside of Rachel's house Embry and another guy who was taller and more muscular than him were sitting on the steps with a worried looking Rachel. He looked just like her and I realized that was Jake her younger brother. She ran to me and I let her hug me breathing harshly as the breakdown I felt coming erupted. I started crying into her shoulder more so from shock than anything. She patted my back and held me.

"It's okay honey," she whispered. My mind registered exactly what a werewolf's enemy was before anyone had to tell me. _Vampire._ I was almost killed by a vampire. I pulled back and glanced around and I realized all of the guys were abnormally tall and muscular and hot. They were _all_ werewolves?

"Dionne," Embry said slowly approaching me. I backed up until I was against Seth.

"Don't touch me," I said with wild eyes. He froze and then stopped.

**Embry's POV**

"Don't touch me," she said her green eyes widening. _Green_. I knew she was upset so I backed down even though all I wanted to do was grab her in my arms and never let her go. She was almost killed today. When I smelled that vampire I had never felt so hopeless in my life. I was scared shitless and I couldn't comprehend a life without her in it. I quickly phased and luckily Seth was already phased as well.

_Get Jake. _I said and flashed him an image of where I was. He whined when he realized the vampire was near my imprint. I knew my pain was hurting him but I couldn't help it. I was frantic with worry. I paced in the woods impatient but knowing I couldn't do anything until they got there. I wouldn't risk Dionne getting hurt.

_Go get him._ Jake said and I flew towards him ripping his arm off as I went. Quil, Jake, and Seth showed up and helped me finish him off. Dionne looked so scared and all I wanted to do was make her feel better.

_Embry don't go near her. She's scared enough as it is_. Jake said. I recognized the wisdom of his words but that still didn't make it hurt any less.

_I know_. He said quietly. _Quil, Seth go. _She went right to Seth and I was kind of jealous that she went to him. I watched her face the whole time ignoring the legends. She was scared and it hurt me. I didn't wait for them to get back to the house but raced there ahead of them. I paced on the steps while Jake told Paul and Rachel what happened.

"She was almost killed by a _vampire_?" Rachel shrieked and looked at me accusingly. I didn't even bother defending myself. I just continued to walk back and forth trying to figure out what to say to Dionne. When the truck pulled up Dionne got out and Rachel ran over to her and hugged her. She began to cry and I knew the shock was finally catching up with her. I needed to hold her and touch her to make sure she was okay.

"Dionne…" I said slowly walking over and it killed me with how afraid she looked of me. _She doesn't accept me_. Was all I thought and it took everything in me not to drop down to my knees in pain. Rachel shot me a sympathetic look and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay honey. Let's go inside," she said but she wouldn't budge. She looked at all of us as if we were freaks. The only person she seemed not to be afraid of was Seth. He scooped her up in his arms and she clung to him letting him take her inside. I don't know how long I stood there staring after her until Jake placed his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG a vampire! She was almost killed by a vampire! Lol i just quoted Rachel. But worse than that, now she's afraid of Embry. Will the poor guy never catch a break? Weiver please! It's the weekend so if you're good I might post more than one chapter a day! Lol tell me what you think!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Go for a run Em," he said quietly. I couldn't take the pity in his eyes so I tore away from him and ran not even bothering to shed my clothes. I howled my pain and just ran for miles not even knowing where I was going. I made it to Canada before I knew it and I didn't know what to do with myself. She was afraid of me. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't stay away from her even if I tried. If she ran I would follow. Wherever she went I would find her. I didn't even know I was running back to La Push until I found myself outside of Paul and Rachel's again. Paul was sitting out there and when he saw me he stood up and walked over to the woods behind his house. I whined and looked at him waiting for an update on Dionne.<p>

"After the shock wore off she was a little calmer but she's still nervous to be around us. The only people she'll let touch her are Seth and Rachel. She even flinched when I tried to help her," he said sadly. I whined again and lay down. _What am I going to do?_

"I don't know what to tell you Embry," he said answering my silent question. "Just give her some time. It's been a long day. She'll come around."

But she didn't. It had been over a week yet she continued to take pictures with Seth and even another one of the guys would go with her. But she wouldn't see me. Paul gave me steady updates about her. Said she was just as miserable without me as I was without her but she was just too stubborn to admit it. She wasn't eating and barely sleeping. Whenever I came around she would instantly shut down and not speak no matter what I tried. Her eyes never changed back from green and it was killing me. She even looked thinner. I slept every night outside of their house only eating when Rachel would put food out. During the day I would stay in my house and just lay around not doing anything. Finally Jake and Quil came over to have an intervention and Jake commanded me to go to the Cullen's because Esme was worried about me.

I knew I had hurt her in avoiding her and I missed her too. But I couldn't take the sympathy in her eyes that I knew would be there. I ran to their house and everybody threw me sympathetic looks which I ignored.

"Embry!" Esme said when I walked into the kitchen. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back suddenly feeling emotional. I had to swallow down the lump in my throat. She looked up at me and with her cold fingertip wiped the tear off my cheek. "Don't you ever stay away from me for this long again!" she commanded crying. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I've been going through…a lot," I said.

"I know honey. Now sit down and eat and tell me what's been going on," she said. I sat and talked with her and I knew with all the supernatural beings everyone was listening as well but I didn't care. I explained everything that had happened starting from the first time I saw her and up until now. She nodded sympathetically while encouraging me to eat.

"Well it sounds to me as if she's just being stubborn. I say you force her to talk to you. Obviously this waiting for her to come around isn't working. Some people who feel like they are doing the right thing for the person they love have to realize that it's not always the right option," she said. I knew her words weren't meant for just me as I heard a few embarrassed grumbles from Edward and Jake who I knew were avidly listening.

"But what if she doesn't want me?" I asked still nervous.

"But what if she does?" she countered. There was really nothing I could say after that. Instead I jumped up from the table and ran out the house. I faintly heard someone yell, probably Emmett, "Go get her!"

I made it to Rachel and Paul's in two minutes and I phased back into my human form. I waltzed into the house without knocking and marched upstairs to Dionne's room. She was sitting on her floor talking with Rachel and Carmen. They all looked up at me shocked but I ignored them and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder.

"Embry!" she shrieked. Carmen and Rachel just laughed as I turned and carried her down the stairs with her beating on my back telling me to put her down. Paul came around the corner with a drink in his hand and laughed too. I grabbed her keys off the counter and walked past him.

"Big bad wolf," I heard from upstairs, I'm sure it was Carmen. I continued to walk out the house and when she bit me I just swatted her butt and she let go.

"Put me down you…you…Neanderthal," she said. If I wasn't so desperate I might have laughed. Only she would say something like that. I threw her in the truck.

"Don't even think about it," I said when she tried to open the door. I started it up and drove until we got to my house. It was small and just like every other house on the edge of the woods. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom with a small kitchen and living room but it was all I needed. It was Paul's before he and Rachel had their house built and I bought it off of him. I yanked open her door and carried her bridal style into the house. She sat and fumed with her arms crossed but I could hear the fast tempo of her heart. I opened the door and kicked it shut again then put her on her feet. She glared up at me her tiny hands on her hips.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked her voice ending on a high note.

"I'm done letting you do this to us," I said simply leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed. Now that I had her where I wanted her I could afford to be patient.

"Us?" she asked her eyebrows shooting up. "There is no us!" she said throwing her hands up in the air. "I've only known you for less than two weeks!"

"So you're going to lie and tell me you haven't missed me?" I asked daring her to deny it.

"_Está loco_," (you're crazy) she said avoiding the question and turning around. I thought it was sexy that her accent got thicker and she reverted to spanglish when she was angry. I admired her body in a pair of sweats and a tank top. She was barefoot not having time to put on shoes when I just kidnapped her from her room. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she never looked more beautiful and delectable to me. "Is this some kind of wolf thing where you guys just abduct unsuspecting females?" I laughed.

"A wolf thing?" I asked smirking. She spun back around her ponytail whipping her in the face.

"_Sí_. Obviously now that you guys are wolves you think its okay to act like animals all the time. Well I'm a human being so…" I cut her off and yanked her against me kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG finally! Embry decided to go caveman on her! Holy sexy werewolf lol. Wonder how she's gonna react to that kiss though...well if you liked it then you know what to do, weiver people weiver!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: _I'm glad you guys appreciate the caveman movement lol. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dionne's POV<strong>

"Dee come on I really think you should talk to him," Rachel said helping me sort through film on my laptop. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't Rachel. On top of him being a wolf I'm now finding out that he's supposed to be my soul mate? What the hell is that?" I said shaking my head at another picture.

Seth had accidentally let it slip when he had been explaining everything about wolves to me. Now that I knew about imprinting I was really intrigued by it. I wasn't even really scared of them but I knew for my sanity I had to stay away from Embry. There was something about him that just made me lose all rational thought. I hated the lack of control. Of course this stupid connection we seemed to have was punishing me for it. I could barely sleep because I would always dream of him. He was always dying from a vampire attacking him and it killed me because I never got to tell him I loved him. But it was so hard. I guess I had inherited my father's stubbornness. There was no way some mystical mumbo jumbo was going to dictate my life. Of course I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him. I would look at Paul or any of the other guys and they would always remind me of him. I was pitiful and everyday my resistance was crumbling. Of course Seth held nothing back telling me how horrible Embry was doing and I admonished him telling him to make him take care of himself. He told me I should just tell him myself and I shut up.

Now Carmen came over and I related to her almost as much as I did with Rachel. She didn't try to convince me like the others because she was the same. Brady was only 14 when he imprinted on her and she was 17. Of course he looked much older than his age but she refused to have anything to do with him. They stayed best friends and it was only when he was 16 that it became hard for her to refuse him. She said something about the wolves being able to sense when their imprintees feelings had changed for them which made it a little less creepy when they told me about Quil and Emily's 7 year-old niece Claire. It even took Rachel months before she moved on to the next level with Paul. It was also because of his age. I was sort of relieved when I found out Embry was 21 though I tried not to show it.

"You're missing out on some quality wolf d…" Carmen started.

"Carmen!" Rachel said and giggled. Then she looked at me severely. "But she's right you are." I ignored both of them. All of a sudden the door burst open and there was Embry standing there looking devastatingly gorgeous. His already slim body was looking a little thinner and his cheeks weren't as full. He looked haggard and I could see some stubble on his cheeks. I wasn't sure what to do because honestly he looked a little intimidating. He stared right at me with a predatory gaze and pulled me to my feet then proceeded to throw me over his shoulder. I shrieked his name in surprise and my breath went out with a whoosh when I landed on his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled beating on his back. It was actually hurting my hands more than I'm sure it was hurting him. _Stupid, sexy, hard-bodied, werewolf._ I knew I would be getting no help from Rachel and Carmen when they laughed and waved at me from my room. My last hope was Paul but that went out the window when I heard him laugh. Embry grabbed some keys and I glared up at Paul who just smiled and winked at me. _What is wrong with these people?_ _They're just going to let some crazy guy pick me up and kidnap me from their house? _Okay so it was Embry but still! I got angry enough to bite his back but he popped my butt and it didn't hurt but it stung.

"Put me down you…you…Neanderthal," I said not being able to think of a better word. He threw me into my truck and I scrambled to open the door.

"Don't even think about it," he said in his deep voice. It broke no refusal and I shivered at the authority in it. Gosh trust me to be turned on at a time like this. I decided it would probably be in my best interest not to jump out the car again especially after what happened the last time. We pulled up to a small house and I realized I was stuck with him because I had no idea how to get back. This time he was a bit gentler and scooped me up in his arms and I crossed my arms to my chest so I wouldn't be tempted to wrap them around him. When he put me down I quickly went on the defensive and put my hands on my hips.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked sounding slightly hysteric.

He crossed his arms too and leaned against the doorframe looking relaxed. "I'm done letting you do this to us," he said simply. I envied how calm he was because I was anything but. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest and despite all my confounding emotions it felt right to be here with him. That upset me more than anything, this pull I felt between us.

"Us? There is no us!" I said throwing my hands in the air in exasperation. Jeeze were all wolves this thickheaded? "I've only known you for less than two weeks!" Not that that mattered.

"So you're going to lie and tell me you didn't miss me?" he asked daring me to deny it. Of course I couldn't. I missed him so much it hurt, literally.

"_Está loco_," I said turning around so he wouldn't see just how much in my eyes. I knew they were still green, a fact everyone pointed out to me. Even if I tried to fake being happy it still wouldn't work because deep down I knew that I wasn't. "Is this some kind of wolf thing where you guys abduct unsuspecting females?" I asked trying to change the subject. He laughed and I couldn't resist turning around to see his smile. He didn't disappoint.

"A wolf thing?" he asked giving my favorite lopsided grin.

"_Si_," I argued, "obviously now that you guys are wolves you think its okay to act like animals all the time. Well I'm a human being so…" and that was all I got out before I was hauled against his chest and he was kissing me. I didn't even try to struggle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. His tongue slipped through my lips and I licked it with my own and felt his chest vibrate with a growl. I'm not sure how long we stood there kissing but I began to grow lightheaded from my lack of oxygen so I pulled back. He nuzzled his face in my neck and his light beard tickled it. He finally put me on my feet but kept his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest familiarizing myself with his scent. I never wanted to forget it. His strong steady heartbeat was comforting and I let my ear rest against it.

One of his arms moved and he cupped my chin with his hand and made me look at him. There it was again. That look. Instead of being scared this time I reveled in it.

"Don't you ever put me through anything like this again," he ordered and I nodded not able to speak for this lump in my throat. "And don't ask me to stay away from you either. I can't do it. Not again." I nodded feeling my vision start to blur. "Did you miss me?" he asked smiling softly. I burst into tears nodding and apologizing. I wasn't even sure of what I was saying. He just lifted me into his arms and carried me down the hall to his bedroom. He laid me down and then got beside me and let me cry on his chest.

"Shhh. It's okay sweetheart," he said rubbing my back. I snuggled to his warmth and before I knew it I was asleep and my bad dreams were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww yay! They're together now, and their going to live happily ever after with no more problems whatsoever...maybe...lol. Weiver please, tell me what you think!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: _I decided to give you another chapter since I tormented you all week and since you've been wonderful about reviewing! Thank you so much you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling strangely content and not wanting to open my eyes. Memories of last night washed over me and I opened my eyes startled to see if it was real. Embry was still asleep with his arms wrapped around me and we were facing each other. I was kind of hot but I ignored it and just stared at him. He looked so adorable in his sleep with a little drool coming out. I smiled at that. I traced the angular planes of his face with my finger and pondered on what was going to happen to us now. I knew there was no way I could go back to California and leave him. My place was wherever he was and since he had to stay here for the pack then so would I. I could even start a photography class at the La Push high school since I don't think they have one. I could still travel occasionally to take pictures but not as much as I did these past couple of years. I found myself wondering what our life together would be like and what our kids would look like. I was startled from my musings when I looked at Embry's face and realized his eyes were open.<p>

I blushed and pulled my hand back put he held it in place and just stared at me.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure your eyes are always this color," he said. I smiled.

"I love you," he said quietly. I leaned forward to kiss his lips softly.

"_Te amo_," I whispered. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

We lay there for the rest of the morning just talking. It felt so natural to be with him like this. I knew it would be uncomfortable to sleep without him but we decided to let our relationship progress without adding sex into the mixture. Well _he_ decided that, _I_ was ready and rearing to go. My hormones were on overdrive around him. He took me back to Rachel's and carried me inside feeling bad about my lack of shoes. I was totally fine with that. Rachel just raised an eyebrow at us and Paul laughed. Embry left me and went back home to shower and I did the same. Seth was over and was kind of upset now that Embry and I were together. He thought that I wouldn't need him anymore for my photo shoots and he had enjoyed himself.

"Of course we're still going out together. Besides Embry is too overprotective and he won't let me do any of the things you let me do," I said.

"What things?" Embry asked frowning at Seth and putting his arm around me. Seth gulped.

"I told Seth that he can still be my adventure partner. It's not really that much of an adventure with an overprotective wolf not letting me even walk by myself," I teased. Embry looked put out.

"So you don't want me to go with you anymore?" I sighed at both of their pitiful faces.

"_Dios mio_! I want both of you to go. How bout we switch days? Every other day I'll go with one of you. That way Seth, you can get some sleep in the mornings and Embry, I can actually get some work done without you hovering over me," I compromised.

"I guess," Embry said not looking very happy. "But Seth if I see a scratch on her I'm coming after you," he said giving him a deadly look.

"Embry stop threatening Seth," I chastised him. He didn't look very sorry but that was okay.

Since it was so late in the day I decided not to take pictures. I had already done so much over the past couple of weeks that I could afford a break. Embry decided to take me to meet the Cullens or the vampires. I tried to look enthusiastic but I couldn't help the apprehension I felt. I mean the last vampire I met tried to kill me. Embry said I had nothing to worry about so I trusted him. I decided for some reason that I wanted to look my best. Embry had told me about Esme Cullen who was more like a mother to him than his own and I wanted to make a good impression on her. I decided to forgo my cargo shorts and put on a pair of jeans along with some black sandals and a cut off shirt with a tank top underneath. I left my hair down like Embry liked and put a head band on to keep it out my face. I also put on some eyeliner and gloss. I sprayed myself with my favorite vanilla fragrance and made my way downstairs.

Embry was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and he looked delicious. He looked up at me and I thought I heard him growl but I'm not sure.

"Owww check you out. Hot mama!" Rachel said walking around me and looking me up and down. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I told you I own something other than cargos and combat boots," I said. She laughed.

"You look…amazing," Embry said his eyes roaming everywhere.

"You should see me in heels," I teased and he closed his eyes briefly.

"I plan on it," he said and I blushed. "Later Rach," I said and walked outside. Embry caught up to me and grabbed my hand and steered me to his truck. He insisted on helping me in so I let him. I liked to think that he couldn't keep his hands off of me.

"Nervous?" he asked as I pulled on a piece of my hair. I smiled and dropped it.

"A little. I mean it's not every day you meet vampires," I joked. He smiled.

"I promise you'll be fine. They're great people and I wouldn't take you to meet them if I thought they would hurt you," he said placing his hand on mine.

"I know." My confident tone belied my inner feelings. I was nervous and I had to twiddle my thumbs so that I wouldn't tug my hair and alert Embry. We pulled outside of this gorgeous mansion with glass walls. I mean you could see everything inside that house. I gawked in the driveway until Embry nudged me to the door. The door opened to reveal one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I felt gaudy next to her. She had dark hair and she was short, about my height with topaz colored eyes. She had on a knee length navy skirt with heels and a red blouse. Embry told me about them being…vegetarians. They only drank animal blood which is why their eyes weren't blood red like my vampire.

"Embry! Come in," she said smiling revealing a set of pearly whites. Embry smiled and put his hand on my back ushering me in. _Too late to turn back now._ I thought wryly.

"Esme this is Dionne. Dionne this is Esme Cullen," he said.

"Oh how wonderful to meet you," she gushed and wrapped her arms around me. The contrast between her and Embry startled me and I gasped. She was so cold!

"Oh I'm sorry dear," she said pulling back.

"It's okay," I said smiling.

"Come and meet the rest of the family," she said motioning her hand in front of me careful not to touch me again. I looked around and was again attacked with a feeling of insecurity. These people were eerily beautiful. All of them had pale skin and the same topaz colored eyes. I took comfort in Jake being there as he was slightly more human than the rest of them so I could kind of relate.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my she's meeting the Cullens. I wonder how that's going to work out? Weiver please! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: _I'm glad you guys are liking it! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Dionne this is Edward and Bella. That's their daughter Renesmee or Ness," he said pointing out the couple on the love seat. They smiled at me encouragingly. I looked at their beautiful daughter who I could clearly see was their child. She looked just like them taking her mother's curly hair but her father's coppery color. She had brown eyes unlike the rest of the people in the room. I wondered at that.<p>

"Bella was human when she was born," the one called Edward said. I nodded confused at how he answered my silent question. Embry sighed.

"Sorry Dee, I forgot to tell you Edward can read minds," he said shooting Edward a frown. _Oh lord_. I thought and blushed. "Don't worry you get used to it." I nodded trying not to think of anything and I saw Edward give a small smile.

"That's Rosalie and Emmett," I smiled at the gorgeous blond who looked like she needed to be on a runway and the bear of a man who smiled broadly. _Insignificant feelings returning_.

"Alice and Jasper over there," and I looked at the reserved blond man and his…perky…I couldn't find another way to describe her, wife. She glided over to me gracefully and hugged me ignoring my gasp again.

"Oh Dionne I can see it now. We're going to love shopping together. You know there are other things to go out in nature with besides cargo shorts and combat boots. And we can find some with heels so you're taller too!" she said and I laughed but frowned a little.

"Can you read minds too?" I asked. She giggled her spiky hair moving a little.

"Oh no, I can see the future," she leaned closer. "We'll talk more later," she said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"And this is Carlisle the Doctor," he said. I raised my eyebrows at that one then shrugged. No point in even questioning it. I've seen enough to last a lifetime.

"It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for inviting me to your beautiful home," I said already thinking of how the scenery here would be perfect for another photo shoot. I would have to ask permission of course but…

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem," Edward said.

"Urrr…uh…thanks," I said a little flustered.

"Did I mention this takes a _while_ to get used to," Embry said giving Edward a look. We all laughed. I was surprised how good of a cook Esme was considering she didn't even eat her own food. In honor of my heritage she made an array of Mexican food. It could rival my abuela's food! It was sooo good. Little Renesmee came up to me and lifted her hands up for me to hold her. I wiped them on a napkin and picked her up.

"You're pretty," she said smiling.

"You're pretty too," I said smiling back.

"Wanna see something?" she asked. I nodded and gasped when she placed her hands on my face and showed me the scene from earlier.

"Nessie you have to warn people before you do that," Jake chided pulling her hands off my face. She pouted.

"But I asked her if she wanted to see something," she said her bottom lip trembling.

"Yes but she doesn't know about your gifts," he said softly looking distraught that he hurt her feelings.

"Oh no its fine. It was really amazing, show me more," I encouraged. She placed her hands on my face and showed me memories she had. Ones of her parents and of Jake and even Embry. She showed me him when he had come to see them during the time that I didn't talk to him. I felt sad and my heart ached at what I put him through.

"Wow are you a vampire too?" Nessie asked. I frowned and Jake looked at her.

"No honey she's not," Jake said looking at me weirdly.

"But her eyes just changed colors. Can a human do that?" she asked innocently looking at me again. He shrugged and I laughed.

"Well I inherited it from mi _bisabuela_, my great-grandmother," I corrected myself.

"I got my eyes from my mommy but mine don't change color," she said. Edward walked in the room with Bella and they both looked at me curiously.

"Does that always happen?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Only when she's angry or upset," Embry said putting a hand around my shoulder.

"That is rather unusual," Edward said. I shrugged. "What do you know about your great-grandmother?" I shrugged trying to remember the stories.

"Well I heard that she was _una curandera_ or a type of healer. You know the healing and mystical powers and all that good stuff. But those are just family tales that my _papi_ told me to get me to go to sleep at night. I never actually believed them," I said. He regarded me curiously.

"Go on," he said encouragingly. I kept going aware that it was oddly quiet in the house as if everyone was listening to me.

"Well there is one story that was my favorite. Apparently _abuelita_ had a special gift where she could speak to animals and even had the power to control the elements sometimes. She was a real nature woman always using herbs and things. Well my dad said that one night there was an injured owl that got stuck in the chimney. So _abuelita_ climbed up there all by herself and got it and nursed it back to health. After that she and the owl were inseparable and sometimes my_ bisabuelo_ would hear her talking to the owl and he said the owl always looked as if he understood everything she was saying. She lived to be over a hundred and stayed alive until the day I was born. She held me in her arms and blessed me and whispered so low that only my _papi_ could hear and said that she had been waiting for me. She died the next day and the strange thing was that the moment she passed the owl did too and I cried," I finished the story and looked up to see everybody looking at me with strange expressions on their faces.

"Wow," Embry finally said. "What do you think that means? You think she inherited her grandmother's gifts?" he asked Carlisle who I didn't even notice had come into the room.

"I'm not sure. I have no knowledge of the Wicca but it seems that it's a possibility. She's very nature oriented and she has the same eyes. It stands to reason that she just hasn't come into her…gifts yet," he said. "Dionne, I would like to meet with you tomorrow to discuss this more thoroughly. That is, if you don't mind?" he asked.

"Carlisle I don't think…" Embry started looking worried. I cut him off.

"That would be fine. I can put off nature pictures for another day or two. I'll be here for a long time," I said.

"Embry you're welcome to join us if that will make you more comfortable," Carlisle said. Embry nodded once. I ignored him as the wheels in my head started turning. I was more like my _abuelita_ then I thought. The more I kept thinking about my personality and comparing it with stories I heard the more I was convinced that something was different. I actually loved nature and even my mother remarked that sometimes the weather seemed to enhance my emotions and I was always revitalized by a good rain storm. When I got back to Rachel's I kissed Embry good night and we promised to meet in the afternoon so he could take me over to the Cullens. He seemed preoccupied but so was I so I didn't worry much. I decided to call my father and talk to him a bit more about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, so maybe it's not normal for your eyes to change colors...hmm I wonder what that's about...lol some of you guys asked me and I'm so glad you pay attention, it makes me happy! Weiver please!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: _You guys are so smart! Yes that's why I said she's strange...she's not very normal as you're about to find out. Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Papi<em>," I said when he picked up.

"_Hola mija_," he said sounding happy, "¿_Como estas_?"

"_Bien,_ papi. _Mucho hay pasado_," (a lot has happened) I said and began to tell him about Embry and how I wanted to stay here and be with him.

"_El hombre es muy importante a tu, si_?" (he is very important to you yes?) he asked.

"_Si_ papi. Very important."

"I must meet him then. See if he is _bueno para mi bebé_," (good for my baby) he said. I laughed. When I asked him about his grandmother he sounded a bit uneasy.

"What are you wanting to know _mija_?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm just curious papi. Did she really have magic? I was thinking about it earlier and I realized that I have a lot of her characteristics," I said. He sighed.

"_Ay mija_ I knew this day was coming," he said. I frowned.

"¿_Que día papi_?" I asked. (what day)

"_Nuestro familia_ (our family) come from a long line of _magia (_magic). You inherited _mi abuelas_ powers the day you were born."

My heartbeat speed up and I felt suddenly lightheaded. I sat down on the bed.

"What exactly does that mean papi?" I asked.

"It means that _tú tienes el poder_." (you have the power) The power?

"¿_El poder para que_ papi?" (the power for what?)

"You have the ability _para habla_ _con los animales y_ (to talk with animals) you get your strength from nature. _Mija_, you can heal all things once you accept this power within you. This is why _su bisabuela_ lived _para muchos años _(for many years). She wanted to protect _la familia_ until another was born. Until you were born," he said gravely. I couldn't breathe.

"Is this why my eyes change papi?"

"_Si, mija_. _Tus ojos son de color verde_ (your eyes are green) because of mother nature." I didn't know what to think or say. I was so confused. And I had so many questions at the same time.

"_Gracias_ papi, I…I have to go," I said distractedly.

"¿_Mija, estas bien_?" (are you okay) he asked.

"I'm fine," I lied. "_Te quiero_ papi."

"_Te quiero_," he said. I hung up and suddenly felt the urge to go outside. I pulled on my sandals and quietly went down the steps not wanting to disturb Paul and Rachel. I went outside and walked a little ways from the house. Then I stood motionless unsure of what to do. _How do I control this power? Abuela, ayúdame. _(Help me). I felt the wind blow and it softly caressed my face and I knew she was with me.

"What do I do?" the wind picked up and my hair whipped across my face. I felt a surge of adrenaline rush through my veins and my feet started moving on their own accord. I smiled feeling rejuvenated and found myself at a bunch of dead flowers. I knelt beside them and looked at them. My heart broke to see them seem so pitiful. Carefully I reached out to touch one of them and let my fingertips drift over the petals softly. The flower shivered and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I watched in amazement as the petals changed colors from a drab brown to a bright and vibrant color. I touched each of the other flowers and the same results happened. _This is insane._

"Why is she out here?" I heard someone say. It sounded like…Quil? I spun around.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"She heard us, be careful don't scare her," I heard Embry say.

"Embry?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"Just walk over slowly Quil," he said. I frowned.

"I'm not afraid of Quil," I said. There was silence for a moment then, "Dionne?"

"Yes?" I asked wondering what was wrong with him.

"You can hear me?" he asked sounding incredulous. I laughed.

"Of course I can, I'm not deaf," I said. Then I saw two massive wolves walk out of the shadows.

"You can hear us?" he asked again and the wolf tilted its head curiously.

"Oh god," I said backing up. "Embry, I can hear your thoughts?"

_I think it's time to go see Carlisle._

**Embry's POV**

I was beyond shocked and scared. I really didn't know what to make of what just happened. Dionne could hear my thoughts when I was in wolf form. _What does that mean?_ Did that mean that she had magical powers? What would that do for our relationship? Were people going to be after her? And better yet was she really a…witch? We decided to go to the Cullen's house in the morning and I told Jacob ahead of time to warn them replaying what had happened last night for him. He was shocked too and everybody wanted to know what she was.

I came over to pick her up and I had to smile. She was wearing a pair of shorts and white tank top with sandals. Her extremely curly hair was in a ponytail and she had not a trace of makeup on. I swear every time I looked at her she looked more beautiful.

"Good morning," she said smiling at me. I smiled back and engulfed her in my arms. She lifted her head for a kiss and I softly pressed my lips against hers.

"Come on let's go!" Seth said. I rolled my eyes.

"Remind me again why I invited you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Because everybody loves me. Now come on," he said. We made it to the Cullen's and Edward was already at the door waiting for us. He was standing in direct sunlight and Dionne stared at him in amazement. He was glittering and I couldn't help but be a little jealous with her look of awe. I wanted her to look at _me_ like that. Edward chuckled and I just shrugged.

"Good morning Dionne, Embry, Seth," he said courteously.

"Good morning Edward," Dionne said smiling brightly. I frowned and pushed her past him.

"Hello everyone," Carlisle said. "I heard that we had quite a night last night." I nodded. "Please have a seat," he said motioning to the couch. Everybody was downstairs sitting around and preparing to listen. I guess I wasn't the only curious one. "So tell me exactly what happened."

Dionne recounted her story and I sat in shock. I didn't see what she had done with the flowers, I only saw her out there alone and I was scared. I was still nervous about that vampire attack, it was entirely too close for comfort.

"So you could hear what they were thinking? Did you do anything different?" he asked. You could hear the excitement in his voice. I guess after centuries of knowing everything it was always exciting to find out something new.

"Well I asked my _abuela_ for help and I felt her spirit come through me," Dionne said closing her eyes. "It was like _un_ _subidón de adrenalina_, an adrenaline rush. I could feel her in my veins. It was…amazing," she said opening her eyes slowly. I tightened my arm around her shoulder as she seemed to not be seeing anything.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG she's a witch! That's crazy! A witch and a wolf? What kind of mess is that? Lol so what did you think? Weiver please!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: _Thank you for the reviews and I'm so happy you guys think it's cool she's a witch! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think you can show me?" Carlisle asked. "I'd like to see what you are capable of." I was a bit nervous and uncomfortable with all of this. For some reason it just made me very uneasy.<p>

"I think so," she said and looked at me for conformation. Deep down I knew that this was something she really wanted to do even though she was scared and if she needed my support then she had it. I nodded.

We went outside into their yard where there was a dying bush.

"Now Dionne I don't want you to feel any pressure. Just do whatever comes naturally and take your time," he said quietly observing her. Dionne walked away from me and stood in front of the bush. She closed her eyes and stood very still and looked as if she was barely breathing. We waited for a few moments and then I felt a strange wind, it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I didn't realize I was walking towards her until I felt a restraining hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Edward and he slowly shook his head. I clenched my fists and stood still.

With my heightened senses I felt as if there was an aura of electricity around her. She got down to her knees and slowly reached out to touch the plant. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and knew it was from her, it was the same thing that alerted me to her last night. Almost as if she took on the pain of the plant. She slowly ran her fingertips over it and at first nothing happened. Then the most unbelievable thing ever occurred. Even though I believed in werewolves and vampires it was still hard for me to comprehend what was happening. Before our eyes the dying bush slowly began to perk up and change colors from a faint green to a bright and vibrant green. Nobody said anything. It was me who finally moved and went over to Dionne. She turned to me and her eyes were an eerie glowing green. I carefully controlled my reaction and I heard Carlisle murmur, "Amazing."

"Dee?" I asked looking at her. She slowly smiled at me.

"That was…rejuvenating," she said. When she noticed I didn't smile back her smile disappeared and the wind whipped past us. I frowned.

"Was that you?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"Wow," I said and slowly smiled back at her.

**Dionne's POV**

"So what's happening to me?" I asked Carlisle after I had stood up.

"I'm not sure. But I researched the _curandera_ and found out they are heavily involved in the spiritual world and are thought to be extraordinary healers," he said carefully. "But I've never heard anything about them controlling the weather or talking to animals. That sounds more like the Wicca influence."

"Is it possible she could have both?" Edward asked.

"It is quite possible. I'll have to do more research on it," he said.

_Ugh the imprint is here._ I frowned and turned around.

"Excuse me?" I said but nobody said anything.

_I should hide before I have to introduce myself._ I spun around and looked in the direction of the woods and I could barely make out the shape of a wolf.

"Who is that?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"I think you hear Leah, she's another one of the wolves," he said. I frowned.

"Well she's rude," I said crossing my arms.

"Leah's here?" Embry asked. I nodded.

"And she doesn't want to meet me," I said feeling slightly put out.

"Nobody cares!" he shouted in the direction of the woods.

"Ignore my sister," Seth said putting his arm around me. I looked at him incredulously.

"She's _your_ sister?" I asked. Wow talk about a contrast. He laughed.

"Yeah but she's not all that bad," he said. I smiled. Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me with him and I followed him into the house.

"Hungry?" he asked. I giggled. He looked back at me and gave his lopsided grin.

"What?"

"You're so obvious," I said smiling at him. He flushed slightly and put his arm around me. _Silly, sexy, werewolf_. He just didn't want Seth to touch me.

We left the Cullen's house with the promise to see them tomorrow after Carlisle did some more research. I was kinda scared and kinda intrigued by what was happening with me. I wanted to know more but with my family there were many secrets that no one ever talked about. My _abuelita_ was one of them.

"You haven't taken pictures these last couple days," Embry said breaking me away from my thoughts. I looked over at him.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it. So much has happened in these last couple of days. You and I, the Cullen's, I'm a witch with mystical powers…" he busted out laughing and I frowned. "What?"

"A witch with mystical powers?" he asked. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Well I haven't exactly come up with a cool name for it yet. Oh leave me alone." _Stupid, sexy, smart ass werewolf._ When we pulled up outside of his house I looked at him questioningly. He came over to my side to help me down but I bypassed his hand and jumped out myself. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg she's magical! Lol, I'm going to add another chapter since this one was short so enjoy and don't forget to weiver! My goal for this story is 200 and you guys are doing awesome so keep up the good work!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: _As promised, here's the next chapter..**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" I asked fighting the urge to tug on my hair. I was feeling slightly anxious for some reason. I hadn't actually been alone with Embry and I wasn't sure of how to act. <em>Jeeze give it a rest Dee, you're alone with a sexy wolf man and you're scared? Scared of what? <em>Exactly. What was I scared of? He gave me that heart stopping grin and my knees turned into jelly.

"I haven't had you to myself all day. And now that we've gotten rid of Seth," he said that with a frown, "I thought you might want to hang out here for a while." I found myself pulling at one of my curls anyway. I tucked it behind my hair to play it off.

"Sure that's fine," I said nonchalantly though I was anything but. We went inside and I sat on his couch. He went over to the TV and turned it on.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked looking at me from over his shoulder. I nodded. He plopped in some movie; don't ask me what it was because I couldn't tell you. My hormones were on overdrive and I couldn't hear anything but my heart beating. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I had to force myself to remember to breathe. _How does he do this to me?_ He laughed at something funny and I snuggled closer to him. Suddenly his neck was right in my face and my mouth began to water. I ached to lick it with my tongue, it was so inviting. I pushed my face more into his neck letting my lips brush across it. _Heaven._

He groaned and pulled me away cupping the back of my head with his hand. "Dee you're driving me crazy," he said.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. He leaned closer to me.

"I can smell you," was all he said before he kissed me. _Yes!_ I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my chest against his. In return I was rewarded a deep growl that vibrated through his chest and sent shocks throughout my body. He slowly pushed me back onto the couch and climbed on top of me. I wrapped my legs around him to pull him even closer. I slid my hands up his shirt and ran my fingertips along his back. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck and he sucked on it finding my spot. I shivered and groaned. I'm sure my eyes were rolling in the back of my head. It had been so long since I had been kissed by anyone and none of them had ever made me feel like this. I needed to feel his skin on mine so I pulled his shirt up and he helped me by yanking it the rest of the way off and tossing it on the floor. He promptly returned to doing amazing things to my neck.

"Mmm, Embry," I moaned. "M…my t..t..take off my shirt." He pulled on the bottom of it up and looked down at me. He closed his eyes.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"What?" I asked confused. He lifted up my shirt again and I realized he was staring at my bra. My black lace, with white-lining, front-clasp, push up bra. I laughed a little. "Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot to tell you. I have a lingerie fetish." He dropped his forehead against mine and groaned.

"I can't handle this right now," he said sounding torn. I giggled.

"It's just a bra, Embry." He shook his head against mine and sat up to look down at me.

"I am this close," he said showing me with his thumb and pointer finger, "to attacking you and forgetting about my promise." I smiled seductively.

"I want you to attack me," I said. He shook his head and looked almost pained as he pulled down my shirt.

"No I promised," he said and got off of me. I pouted.

"Fuck the promise. I don't care about the promise," I said sitting up. I started pulling my shirt back up but he caught my hands.

"Dionne, please don't make this any harder for me," he said. "Trust me I want you but I think we should wait." _Great. I would have to find the only guy who I want to go ahead and be noble!_

"Embry," I said trying to be patient but my body was on fire. I got up on my knees and leaned closer to him. He backed away and I kept pressing on until he got up and walked away from me. I laughed. "I'm happy that you respect me enough. Trust me I am. But that's not what I need from you right now." I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor then walked over to him. He gulped and started eyeing my breasts. I smirked. "Right now, I need you to touch me and hold me, and kiss me." His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists. I undid the button of my shorts and kicked off my shoes then slid them over my hips. He leaned against the wall for support. My panties matched my bra and were bikini style. I pressed myself against him and stood on my tiptoes to put my arms around his neck. I kissed his collarbone. "_No me quieres_?" (Don't you want me?) He groaned again and put his hands on my hips sliding them up and down.

"Don't do this to me," he whispered even as he lowered his head to kiss me.

"_Bésame_," (kiss me) I commanded.

"You asked for it," he said. Then he grabbed my bottom and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him for all I was worth. He began walking and stumbled a few times because he refused to stop kissing me. We made it to his bedroom and he dropped me on the bed then climbed on top of me. With both his hands he cupped my breasts and kissed the tops of them. He flicked the clasp with his fingertip and my breasts bounced out of their restraints. He stared at them in awe. "Perfect." Slowly he flicked a nipple with his fingertip and I closed my eyes. They popped right back open when I felt his tongue go across that same tip.

"Mmmmm," I moaned. He did the same to the other one and began to tease me licking around the sides but never quite touching the peak. "Embry, _ahora_!" (Now!) He laughed but instead of doing what I wanted he took his fingertip and traced it from my collarbone, between my breasts, down my stomach and to my underwear. I gulped.

"Be patient, love," he murmured fingering the rim of my panties. I squirmed as he teased me sliding his hands up and down my thighs and back to the front of my panties again.

"_Por favor, no me tomes el pelo!" _(Please don't tease me). The corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile. He leaned down and kissed my mouth again and I gripped his biceps. His devilish fingers continued to play at the apex of my thighs and I jumped when they slid inside my panties. Slowly they stroked my folds and I whimpered. He nibbled gently on my bottom lip and spread my moisture around. Slowly he pushed one finger inside and I spread my legs. Technically I was still a virgin, yes I know a 24 year-old virgin. _At least I'm not 40!_ But my hymen had been broken from one of my various rides on horseback, camelback, and even an elephant once in India so there was nothing to break. However, it still hurt to be stretched so, usually I only used a vibrator on my…my thoughts were cut off as he pushed a second finger in. He let them sit for a few seconds before he began to move them back and forth. His lips trailed down to my breasts where he started to assault my senses with his hot mouth sucking hard on my nipple. I cried out and lifted my chest so he could take more of it into his mouth.

The sensation of his fingers down below and his mouth on my breasts made me almost deaf, dumb, and blind with pleasure. I chanted his name, the only coherent word I could utter. He lifted his head and I was forced to open my eyes to look at him. The look on his face was what sent me over the edge. His eyes were completely black and he looked at me like he was about to devour me. He had me caged in his embrace with one arm holding my head and another leg draped over me almost as if he expected me to try and escape. _Why on earth would I want to do that?_ I grunted and felt myself coming and he put pressure on my clit in order to prolong it. _Bliss._

* * *

><p><strong>Bom chicka wah wah! It's getting a little hot and heavy isn't it? I wouldn't be me if I didn't leave you guys begging for more so...lol :) Weiver please!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: _Glad I've got your blood boiling! Lol here's the next chapter and yes my darlings my Carmen and Brady story is moving along nicely and should be ready in time for you to read it though I'm still not sure what to call it yet. I was thinking "Fourth is the Sassiest" but I thought it sounded kind of corny lol. Any suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>He pushed my hair out of my face and looked stared at me intently. "<em>Hermosa,<em>" he whispered. I didn't know he even spoke Spanish. "I'm going to taste you now," he said. I nodded and lifted my hips so he could slip off my underwear. I blushed, not because this was my first time being naked in front of a guy, but because Embry's opinion of me mattered more than anything. He kissed the side of my neck and made his way to my center. He threw my legs over his shoulder and blew softly on me.

"Embry." He smiled and then snaked his tongue out for a taste. "Yes," I said on a gasp. I dug my hands into his hair and proceeded to experience the best oral sex of my life as he left no part of me un-worshipped. I was sure I was hurting his scalp because I was digging my fingers in so deep but he appeared to like it so I didn't stop. I came at least twice more before he was finished.

I was ready now and I sat up and pushed him down on the bed. I pulled his shorts down and he helped me by lifting his hips. I straddled him and kissed his neck while I stroked his penis. It was his turn to moan now. I bit down hard on his shoulder and he grabbed my ass and squeezed it, I knew I would have his fingerprints in it later. I lifted my hips and positioned him at my entrance then I closed my eyes and slowly lowered myself onto it. Oh yeah, it was big, perhaps too big. I tried to work myself down but it was a painful process. Embry sat up and held onto my hips.

"Let me do it babe," he said. I nodded gratefully. He kissed me and titled my hips and thrust up. I came down hard and screamed against his mouth. _Whoa holy _Madre de Dios_ that hurt!_ He kissed me and told me how much he loved me all the while slowly rocking his hips so I could get used to it. Once I was okay he flipped me over on my back and began to move in and out. We started off slowly at first but it gradually got faster and the faster he went the less it hurt. I wrapped my legs around him and dug my nails into his back as sensation washed over me. I wanted more and more and I urged him to go faster, whispering in his ear and scratching his back. He growled in my ear and I felt my body reaching its peak.

"Yes, yes," I cried. He put his hands under my bottom to get a deeper angle and that was all she wrote. I came long and hard biting down on his shoulder and screaming against it. Embry went into overdrive and began furiously pumping inside of me and I felt my legs shaking as my body convulsed.

"Do that again," he demanded. I nodded and screamed as he took my body over the edge again and this time he came too and bit the crap out of my shoulder but that pain only intensified my orgasm. When we both came down he rolled his sweat slicked body off of mine and we both lay panting. I barely had the energy to turn and look at him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly and I smiled.

"_Te amo me amor_," I whispered feeling myself losing consciousness.

"I love you too."

**Embry's POV**

For the next couple of weeks it was the same routine. We would go out and take pictures early in the morning and then head over to the Cullen's house so Carlisle could observe Dionne. I began to get more comfortable with the idea of her being a Wicca, the name she finally decided on. She practically moved in with me which was fine with me because being with her made me feel complete for the first time in my life. I was also happy that I could communicate with her in my wolf form. She could also talk to other animals as well; sometimes it was something straight out of Snow White with the animals of the forest surrounding her.

We were over at Rachel's house hanging out with Kim, Jared, Carmen, Seth and Brady. Dionne was sitting on my lap and recounting the story with how she was having a conversation with a bear that was arguing how it could beat Emmet's ass. That was some hilarious stuff.

"I kid you not, the bear wanted to challenge Emmet. He said he was tired of hearing him boast with other bears and that he could take him. He was rather arrogant if you ask me and I didn't have the heart to tell him that he couldn't go up against a vampire," She said giggling.

"That is so unreal. Why can't I communicate with animals," Carmen said pouting.

"Probably because you'd talk them to death too," Rachel said. Carmen stuck her tongue out at her. The phone rang and Rachel hopped up to get it while the rest of us continued to tease Carmen.

"Oh my God, are you serious? We're on our way!" Rachel squealed.

"What happened?" Paul asked alertly.

"Emily went into labor!" she screamed. Everybody hopped up while the girls jumped up and down excited. We hopped into various cars and made our way to the hospital in Forks. Emily had enlisted Dr. Cullen to deliver her baby much to Sam's uneasiness. We pulled up and were told to wait in the waiting room area. The first couple hours we were all pumped and ready for the baby. Then, as the hours continued to pass, people started falling asleep. All of the wolves had joined us and so it became hard to walk anywhere without stepping on somebody. Dionne was standing by the window and mumbling to herself. I walked over and put my arms around her.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled a little.

"Just praying that everything will be okay. I don't know if I have powers to fix that but just in case I decided it couldn't hurt," she said. I kissed the top of her head.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Starving," she said smiling. I left to go get her some food and when I came back she and Seth were sitting side by side and his arm was around her. I knew it was nothing intimate but it still rankled me to see him so close to her. If I wasn't there he was. I sat on the other side of them and glared at Seth. He removed his arm.

"Thanks for the food hun. I hope I never take this long when I have a baby," she said biting into her sandwich. I stopped midway to my mouth and started to imagine her with my children. They would look just like her with her curly hair and beautiful eyes.

"I don't know if I'll ever have kids," Seth said sadly. Dionne patted his lap.

"Don't worry Seth. You're imprint is out there somewhere. Probably right under your nose and you don't even know it," she said.

"Yeah and once your imprint is here you can leave mine alone," I grumped. Dionne hit me.

"Quiet." I grumbled and took a bite out of my sandwich. Sam walked out of the room looking exhausted but happy. Since Seth, Dionne and I were the only ones awake we jumped up and went over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Emily had a baby! There's a new little wolf cub! How exciting! Weiver please!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: _I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"We have a little girl," he said smiling. Dionne squealed and hugged him.<p>

"Oh Sam, that's wonderful," she said. He smiled and hugged her back.

"How's Emily?" Seth asked.

"She's fine," he said. I hugged him too.

"Can we see them?" Dionne asked. He nodded. We walked into the room and saw Emily holding something wrapped up in a blanket. Dionne approached the bed first and smiled.

"Hi mommy," she said and hugged her.

"Hi," Emily said smiling back. Dionne pulled back the blanket to reveal the face of the newest member of the wolf pack. She was angelic looking with a small tuft of black hair on her head and her cheeks were rosy.

"She's beautiful," Dionne cooed touching her face. "What's her name?"

"Marina Luna Uley."

"Pretty little Marina," Dionne said and kissed her head. I walked over next and gave Emily a kiss.

"She really is beautiful Emily. Looks like you have your work cut out for you with those boys Sam," I said looking back at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Trust you to mention that. I hope you have a daughter so I can say the same," he said. I laughed, but if my daughter looked anything like her mother then I knew I would have my work cut out for me too.

**Dionne's POV**

It was moving more towards the end of the summer and I still hadn't told Embry of my decision to stay in La Push though currently Rachel and I were securing a job for me at the school. The principal was ecstatic to have someone with a degree who wanted to teach a photography class.

"The job is in the bag," Rachel said. "I'm so excited! We're going to be working together!" I laughed.

"Yeah me too," I said.

"Have you told Mr. Call yet?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I like to leave him guessing since he thinks he knows everything." She giggled.

"Bad girl," she said pushing me a little. There was a knock on the door and I was relieved. It allowed me to tug on my hair and I needed to do it badly. I really was nervous about telling Embry. I wanted to move in with him but I didn't want him to feel pressured to do something. I was waiting for the right moment to tell him.

"Who are you?" I heard Rachel ask suspiciously. I got up and went to the doorway and almost fainted in place. There was another eerily beautiful person standing at the door. I knew immediately that it was a vampire. He was pale with blond hair and those same red eyes as the vampire who I had seen earlier in the summer. He looked at me and this time I knew how to channel my powers to protect us both if we needed too.

"What do you want?" I asked. He looked at me and I grabbed Rachel and pulled her next to me.

"You," he said looking at me. "You're the one who got my brother killed." I glared at him. Rachel gasped.

"You're a vampire?" his head turned quickly looking at her than me again.

"And you're the little mutt mates," he sneered.

"Damn right and you better leave before my husband rips your head off," Rachel said. He laughed.

"You'll be dead long before then," he said and started to reach for us. The motion happened so fast but for me it seemed like it was in slow motion. I screamed out and he flew back 10 feet and slid against the ground. He got up quickly and I ran outside to face him. I heard Rachel calling Paul and I tried to distract the vampire who was now circling me. "What are you?" he asked curiously. I didn't say anything but the wind whipped around us fiercely. Somehow I had moved him with my mind; I didn't even know I was capable of telepathy.

"Leave. Now," I said crouching and ready to attack. This time he wasn't so confident. He caught me off guard and smacked me. I flew into a tree and cried out in pain.

"Dionne!" Rachel screamed running towards me but he caught her and smiled. One hand was on her head while the other was around her middle. He could have easily snapped her neck in one motion and my heart stopped beating.

"No!" I screamed and I jumped to my feet ignoring my pain and my probably broken arm. I balled my fists up and the wind was all around us, I felt myself begin to levitate and the vampire's eyes widened in shock. My hair was flying all over the place and I knew I looked like something out of a horror movie. My blood was humming inside of me and pinpricks of energy were coursing through my body. I glared at him and a strike of lightning light up the sky and landed beside him. He dropped Rachel and jumped out of the way. I dropped to the ground suddenly drained of energy and Rachel ran over to me and held me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded weakly.

_Don't worry baby we're here. Stay back_. Embry said. I almost wept in relief.

"They're here," I whispered to Rachel. She sagged against me. The vampire suddenly looked past us and three huge wolves jumped over us and attacked him. I would never get used to this site and I shut my eyes tightly but I could still hear his screams and his body being torn apart.

"It's okay," Seth said from behind us. He carried me while he motioned for Rachel to get up and he walked us to Sam's house.

"No Seth," I murmured weakly, "I need to be outside." He frowned but stayed outside with me. He sat down and cradled me on his lap and I closed my eyes whispering to myself. I don't know where the words came from but somehow they just flowed and I placed my hand on a tree. The energy and life force from the tree flowed within me and I could feel it strengthening me and healing me. I knew I wouldn't feel fully rejuvenated until it rained but for now this would do. I tested out my arm and though it still hurt it wasn't broken anymore. Seth's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampires and Witches and Wolves oh my! Lol so what do ya think? I wanted to throw a little drama in there. Weiver please!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N:_ Lol I'm glad you guys think her powers are cool. Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"How did you do that?" he asked. I shrugged.<p>

"Dionne," Embry yelled and ran over to me pulling me out of Seth's arms. "Are you alright?" he asked running his hands all over my body checking me for any cuts or bruises. I nodded suddenly feeling overwhelmed and I started crying. He lifted me higher against his chest. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I should've been there." He kissed all over my face and I kissed him back.

"It's okay. I'm okay, just a little worn out," I said.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Rachel explained everything from the safety of Paul's arms and everybody looked at me in shock.

"Oh no, Dionne, is your arm still broken?" she asked running over to me.

"No, I…I fixed it," I said. She frowned.

"You what?" she asked.

"She healed herself," Seth said. "I watched her do it. It was amazing." Embry held me a bit tighter.

"You healed yourself? How?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said. Suddenly my stomach started rolling and I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. "Put me down!" I ordered. Embry set me to my feet and I ran over to a tree and threw up. He came up behind me and held my hair and I was so embarrassed.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked. I shook my head feeling dizzy.

"Embry, I think you should call Dr. Cullen now," I said and fell into a dead faint.

**Embry's POV**

I caught her right before she hit the ground. I yelled at Seth to go get Dr. Cullen but he was already on his way. We rushed Dionne to the hospital with Paul driving as I held her in the backseat. I felt so horrible. She looked so small and pale and somehow I knew it was my fault that she was attacked by a vampire again. I couldn't even protect her.

"Embry you had no way of knowing that there were other vampires," Rachel said rubbing my arm. I shook my head.

"It's my job to protect her," I said.

"Give her some credit, she held her own. You helped her learn how to control her power. You should be proud," she said. I shrugged and held her hand. It seemed as if everybody had heard what happened and soon the waiting room was full of people. Dr. Cullen had run some tests and was waiting on the results while Rachel explained to him what happened.

"She healed herself?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, by touching a tree. She started talking in some different language that I didn't understand," Seth said holding Dionne's other hand. I wanted to be alone with her but I realized that everybody else was just as worried. Dionne's eyes fluttered open and I looked at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh Dionne, are you alright?" Rachel asked hugging her. She nodded.

"You fainted baby," I supplied. She frowned.

"I fainted? Oh my God. I've never fainted before in my life! How embarrassing," she said. Rachel snorted.

"Trust you to be embarrassed." I couldn't help but smile too. Dr. Cullen came into the room.

"So is she going to be alright?" I asked hopefully. He nodded.

"She's going to be just fine," he said smiling.

"Well why did I faint then? And throw up? _Ay dios mío__! _I can't believe I threw up and you saw!" she groaned turning her face into the pillow. I laughed.

"Yes well there's an explanation for that too. You're pregnant," he said. I froze.

"I'm what?" Dionne yelled sitting up. He smiled.

"You're pregnant, about a month or so," he said. I still didn't move. I was trying to process what he said. _Pregnant?_ I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have a baby. _Pregnant?_

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Rachel exclaimed then ran out the room to tell the others. I still didn't move.

"Embry," Dionne said holding my face. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I…I…"

"There's more," Carlisle said. Dionne looked at him as I continued to try to form a sentence.

"You're having twins." My eyes rolled into the back of my head and for the first time in my life…I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Didn't see that one coming! Lol okay so maybe I did since I wrote it but still, bet you guys didn't see that one coming! Wow Twins! Talk about your shocker. So what do you think? You likey? <strong>

**Right now this story is tied for reviews with my 1st story so that means we need 79 more reviews until we reach 200! I think we can do it. After all you guys are brilliant weiverers. So weiver please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N:_ I do so love when I surprise you guys lol. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Embry. Embry, wake up baby," I heard Dionne's voice. My vision was blurred and I blinked a couple times. Now she was standing up and I was in the bed.<p>

"I can't believe you fainted man," Quil said laughing.

"Are you okay?" Dionne asked sympathetically. I nodded and groaned when I felt a sharp pain in my head. "Ohh shhh don't move baby. You hit your head pretty hard when you…" she coughed, "uhh fell." I grimaced.

"Did he say what I think he said?" I asked. She nodded and smiled a little.

"We're going to have babies," she said. I sat trying to figure out how this had happened I always used a condom. And then I wanted to hit myself, except for the first time. I really was an idiot. All through sex ed they told us that all it took was one time to slip up and bam, hello baby. I was nervous, anxious, and excited all at the same time.

"Let's give them some privacy," Emily said wisely and ushered everybody out of the room.

"Embry, I know this is a shock to you. I mean we haven't even been together that long and we just met and I'll understand if you're not ready but I…" I put my finger against her lips.

"First of all, I'm not upset. I'm shocked and I'm nervous as hell but I'm not upset. I planned on having children with you and spending the rest of my life with you. I just didn't know it was going to happen this soon. I feel so unprepared," I admitted. She smiled.

"So…you're happy?" she asked. I pulled her into my arms.

"Of course I am. I love you. We just have a lot of things to get done before the…" I gulped, "babies get here." She laughed.

"Say it with me…babies," she said.

"B..babies."

"We're having twins."

"T…twins." She smiled.

We shared the news with everybody and the more time that passed the easier it was for me to actually say twins and babies and not even stutter over the words. I moved Dionne in with me and I was pleasantly surprised that she had already gotten a job at the school on the rez. To everyone's surprise and excitement Kim discovered that she was pregnant too. It was a little easier knowing I wasn't the only one worried now. The next hurdle we had to cross was telling our parents. I wanted to make sure that Dionne had a ring on her finger before we went to visit her parents so I set up a special dinner at my house just for us. The girls helped of course because I can't cook to save my life.

Thanks to working at the garage I had enough money saved up to get her a really nice ring. The only problem was I was a nervous wreck. I almost dropped the ring twice and I blurted out will you marry me instead of reciting the speech I had rehearsed over and over for a couple of days. Dionne was happy anyway and she cried. She was doing that a lot lately; I think it was the hormones. She accepted and we decided we wanted to get married before the babies were born. We had started to make love when the phone rang. It was Alice Cullen who apologized for the interruption but demanded to help us with the wedding. Dionne grabbed the phone and they began talking about details and all that other crap. I groaned. After about 20 minutes they didn't look like there were going to stop so I grabbed the phone.

"I'm sorry Alice but Dionne has to call you back," I said. Alice giggled and I hung up.

"Embry _eso muy grosero_, that was rude!" I shrugged and pushed her back down on the bed.

"I wasn't finished," I said. She giggled when I growled into her neck and began to nibble on it.

"Well I guess if you must," she teased.

"I must," I said and proceeded to undress her. I kissed each part of her body that was revealed and she squirmed.

"Mmm Embry don't tease _por favor_," she moaned. I continued to kiss her stomach softly reveling in the fact that my babies were in there. She sat up quickly and pushed me down. "You're taking too long!" my eyes widened as she swiftly undid my pants and pushed them down my hips. She reached her hand inside my boxers and pulled out my now stiff as a board penis. She licked her lips in anticipation and slowly leaned forward. I squeezed my eyes shut but I couldn't contain my moan when I felt the first lash of her tongue.

"Dionne," I gasped as she worked her mouth and tongue all over me. My hips lifted off the bed and she laughed. The vibrations from her laugh travelled all over my body and I knew I had to stop her before it ended too soon. But it felt _so_ good. It had to be the sexiest thing ever to see her with her beautiful mouth around me. When she started making slurping noise I pushed her off and began breathing harshly. My skin was covered in goose bumps and every feral instinct of mine kicked in. The double scent of her and my children was intoxicating, mix that with my ring glinting on her finger and she was caught. I needed my scent all over her to show renewed signs of my possession even though the ring and soon her stomach would prove it to others. The wolf in me wanted more. I pulled her until her legs were on either side of me and reclined against the wall. She smiled.

"Now look who's impatient." I didn't say anything. I just cupped the back of her head with my hand and pressed my lips hard against hers. With the other hand I deftly unhooked her bra and palmed her breast with my hand. She arched her back pressing the delightful weight of it into my hand. I squeezed and she moaned. I pulled back from our kiss and lowered my head to her perfect breasts. I growled in appreciation and she shivered.

"Mine," I rasped and pushed them together with both hands and swiped my tongue across them. Her head dropped back.

"Yes," she hissed. I felt her wetness seep through her panties and I knew they had to come off. Nothing would come between me and feeling her essence. I grabbed the sides with both hands and ripped them down the middle. "Embry!" she gasped.

"I'll buy you more," I said distractedly as I angled her hips to receive me. I pushed home and she dug her nails into my shoulders. I realized her hair was still up and I snatched out the hair tie and her curls bounced out surrounding her face and falling on her shoulders and back. "Beautiful," I murmured. I grabbed her hips again and surged upward.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG babies and a proposal all in one chapter? Lol this is cray-cray. I like your predictions about the babies though you won't be getting anything out of me that's for sure. At least not until the chapter when I tell you what's going to happen. Weiver please!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: _Yep they're getting married! Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes," she whimpered. She slowly began to ride me picking up the pace as I urged her on. But it wasn't me who needed to be possessed, it was her. I scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. I backed her against the wall and she gasped. I hooked my arms under her legs and held her hips with my hands. I bounced her up and down thrusting inside her every time she came down and her nails dug so hard into my arms I was sure she would leave scratches, for a little while at least.<p>

"Embry, Embry," she chanted closing her eyes and tossing her head back and forth. "Yes, yes. Fuck me_._" It felt so good to be inside her without a condom, the pleasure was just intensified. I could feel every nuance of her body and I knew I needed to make her come because I couldn't last much longer. I pumped even faster and she screamed loudly pulling herself up against my body and biting deep into my shoulder. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I came hard with her still pumping until every last bit of cum was inside of her. I walked backwards to the bed and dropped back exhausted. She sighed and started spreading kisses all over my face and neck. I smiled completely sated but realized something was missing. I pushed her off of me and laid her on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking back at me. I took my tongue and licked from her neck to the top of her ass then squeezed the two cheeks. She squirmed and I smiled then bit on her bottom sucking hard. She groaned and wiggled but I held her down. I pulled back and looked with satisfaction at the bright red mark I had left. She looked back again and rolled her eyes. "You just can't go once without doing that?" I shook my head. "It's not like anybody can see it." I smiled wickedly.

"I can, every time I'm back here I can look down at and know that ass is mine," I said. She giggled.

That weekend we went to meet Dionne's parents and even though I towered over her dad he still looked me up and down as if he was twice my size.

"_Estas segura de él, mija? Esto ha ocurrido muy rápido." _(Are you sure about him daughter, this has happened very fast.)

"_Si papi_ I'm very sure. But we have even better news," she said then grabbed her mother's hands. "We're having _gemelos__,_ twins!"

"Oh baby!" her mom said hugging her and crying. Her father narrowed his eyes at me.

"You will do right by _mi hijita_ no?"

"Yes sir," I said. "I love her very much. We plan on getting married before the babies are born." He nodded and stuck out his hand.

"_Sea bienvenido a la familia mijo__,"_ he said (welcome to the family). I smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"Oh Embry come give me a hug," her mom said. She grabbed me and hugged me. "And call me mom!"

"Mom he has his own mother," Dionne said rolling her eyes.

"No it's okay honey. I would be honored," I said. Her mom smiled.

"Oh you were right baby he really his charming and so cute," she said pinching my cheek. Dionne groaned.

"This is why I never bring anybody home," she said. I actually enjoyed spending time with her family. They were really nice people and I was warned that I had to meet the rest of her relatives. She had a huge family with tons of aunts, uncles and cousins. I envied her because I never got to have that growing up. Dionne wanted to see my mother but I wasn't too confident about how that meeting would go so I convinced her to let me talk to her first.

I went to the house and I was flooded with memories. I had grown up here but I wouldn't say it was necessarily a place full of love. My mother and I never really got along because I reminded her of the man she loved but could never have. I knocked on the door and she answered. I hadn't spoken to her in a long time and she looked so much older. She used to be so pretty but I guess life had happened and really affected her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to tell you that I'm about to be a father and I'm getting married." She didn't even blink.

"I suppose you want me to say congratulations." I laughed without humor.

"No, that would be too much for even you." she shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you really want Embry?"

"I want to make sure that my kids have parents that are nothing like you and whoever my father is," I snarled. She laughed.

"So that's what this is about? Trust me you're better off not knowing," she said pouring herself a drink.

"I think that's up to me. What happened to you? We used to be so close and as soon as I got older…"

"You started sneaking out and I never knew where you were. You turned into your no account father that's what happened," she sneered.

"If you would've told me who my father was then maybe I could've told you what was going on with me. Listen I'm not here to fix our relationship. I'm not even here so that you can have a relationship with my children. I'm here so that I can have something to tell them about their own father. I'm here to finally find out more about who I am. It's the least you could give me since you've never done anything else for me. If you ever loved me you would tell me. I need to know for my sake," I said. I ran my hand through my hair. "Mom…I've never asked you for anything else." Her shoulders drooped and she sighed.

"I guess it is important to you. I have been using you to get to him and he doesn't even care about you. It was Malcolm…Malcolm Uley. He was your father." I clenched my fists and nodded.

"Thank you," I said and walked out. It was a lot to digest. I didn't want to phase because I wanted Sam to be the first to know. I went straight to his house and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my he met the parents lol. And now he knows who his father is! Him and Sam are brothers! Lol not that everybody really thought any different. <strong>

**Btw I know I'll sound like a loser but what the heck is 'oc' lol every time I see it I think people are talking about the show OC.**

**Anywho weiver and tell me what you think and I'm sorry to tell you that this story is almost over :(. Yeah I know but don't worry I think you'll enjoy the ending and I know you can't wait for the Carmen and Brady story which is entitled 'Fourth is the Sassiest". Lol I feel like this story has to be above and beyond all my other ones because you guys are looking forward to it so much. I never expected people to like Carmen as much as they do, she was just someone funny I wrote in to play opposite of Kim's character, I wasn't even going to write anymore about her. Anyway here is an excerpt from her story especially for you...**

* * *

><p><strong>*From Carmen's POV*<strong>

Brady and I didn't speak about our almost kiss but I could tell he wanted to. I was happy to avoid the subject. That next night he came over to my house to watch a movie and I couldn't help but notice that I was extra aware of him. Every time he took a breath I could hear it and every time he moved I jumped. My nerves were on edge. I felt like a pre-teen with her first crush but I had never been this way about _any_ crush. I finally decided to put myself out of my misery and went to the kitchen mumbling some excuse about making a smoothie.

Smoothies were my feel good food. I could eat a smoothie anytime anyplace. I tried to locate the blender and saw it on top of the cabinet. I don't know why my dad always put it up there. I'm not short, I'm 5'7 but even I had a hard time reaching that heavy thing. I stood on my tip toes and wiggled my fingers. Suddenly I felt a warm body pressed against mine and I gasped. I looked up and saw Brady's hand reach up and grab the blender and he set it on the counter beside me. I began to hyperventilate and I placed my hands on the counter for support. My senses were overwhelmed by his woodsy scent and the heat of his body was doing crazy things to my insides. I spun around to face him and he put his hands on either side of me. I was trapped.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking concerned. I gulped and nodded. He smiled a little. "Are you sure, you've been acting weird all night." I nodded again as my body began to come to life. When did Brady become sexy? How had I never noticed this? I felt my nipples harden against my bra and my body began to respond to his nearness. He sniffed the air and then looked at me in surprise and then his eyes darkened. "Carmen," he whispered and lowered his head to mine.

My eyes fluttered shut again and I felt the first tentative brush of his lips. Little pinpricks of pleasure shot all over my body and I almost dropped to a heap on the floor right then and there. Brady wrapped one of his arms around me to hold me steady which brought me flush up against him. The kiss exploded then and I wrapped my arms around him and moaned as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He kissed me back and I knew that he wasn't very experienced but you couldn't tell that. His kiss eclipsed all my other kisses and made its way to spots 1, 2, and 3. It was so good it deserved some extra spots.

"Carmen!" I heard my dad call. We quickly pushed away from each other and I turned towards the cabinets in an attempt to compose myself.

"Did you want me to grab the strawberries?" Brady asked loudly opening the fridge. I choked on a hysterical giggle.

"Yeah and get the blueberries too," I said. My dad came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled then quickly put my attention back on the blender.

"Hey daddy. Want a smoothie?" I asked. He came over and kissed my cheek.

"No thanks sweetheart," he said.

"By the way dad, next time don't put the blender so high, I almost died trying to reach it," I said jokingly.

"It's okay Mr. Dean, I can just grab it again no problem," Brady said giving me a wicked smile. I felt my face heat up and I turned around quickly.

"See then, no big deal. Must be nice to have a giant around sometimes," my dad said. I glared at Brady.

"Sometimes," I said. After my dad left I continued to busy myself with the blender until I felt Brady surrounding me again. I couldn't control my body's instant response to him and I was starting to resent it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Turn around," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I shook my head slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh me oh my! Brady is a bad boy isn't he, teasing Carmen in front of her dad. I wonder what happened to make him this way (like I don't know lol) Hope you enjoyed it and I hope that was just enough to whet your appitite. Weiver please and let me know what you think!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: _I'm sorry guys I had no idea what Sam's dad's name was so I made it up but I stand corrected, it's Joshua Uley not Malcolm :/ sorry! Anywho I'm glad you're liking it and thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Embry," Emily said holding Marina. I gasped. I'm an uncle. I have a niece. I felt a lump in my throat.<p>

"Hey Em, is Sam here?" She nodded and let me in.

"Sam, Embry's here," she said walking down the hallway. Sam came around the corner.

"Hey man. What's up?" he asked. I looked at him. I could actually see some of the resemblance between us. In the way we walked and even some of our facial features. I have a brother. I have an actual family. I…I belong.

"Sam…my mom told me who my father was." I said. He closed his eyes for a moment and didn't speak.

"I always figured that it was my father. He was no good to my mother but…" he opened his eyes. "I'm glad that you came out of the mix." He reached forward and grabbed me into a hug. We stayed like that for a minute and then both let go. It felt kind of awkward after that show of emotion so we laughed to try to dissolve it.

"Wow…I guess this means I'm about to be an uncle," Sam said. I laughed.

"I guess I _am_ an Uncle," I said.

"I always thought you guys were brothers," Emily said smiling. "I guess that means now I have a brother too." She said. She came over and hugged me. I was so happy to finally discover who I was but I guess it really didn't matter. These people were my family anyway. If anything it just brought us that much closer together. That was one thing that I could thank my mother for.

**Dionne's POV**

In between working and being pregnant and planning a wedding I was not in the best of moods. As of now I was 4 months pregnant. Whoever said that a woman looks her most beautiful lied! _Stop werewolf getting me pregnant._

Currently I was with Kim sorting through photos that my class had taken and eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. She was my constant companion now that we were both pregnant and could relate to each other. Carmen said she didn't want to catch the pregnancy bug or something like that. Really I think it was just an excuse for her, Rachel, and Alice to go buy baby clothes. Right now my kids had enough clothes to last them until they were 30. Well if they stayed babies for 30 years that is.

"What exactly is this?" Kim asked digging into her rocky road. I giggled.

"I have no idea. It looks like…" then I busted out laughing, "it looks like breasts!" Kim rolled over laughing.

"Which one of your students took a picture of breasts?" she asked.

"This perverted little freshman named Sean I'm sure. Ugh, I told him to be creative but really. That kid is _loco_." Embry walked in and came over sitting on the couch behind me.

"How are my two favorite mothers," he said kissing me. "Mmmm chocolate chip cookie dough." I giggled.

"What did you bring me home for dinner?" I asked cutting to the chase.

"Esme cooked Italian; I told her you were craving it." I jumped up and kissed him.

"_Ay te amo_! Marry me!" I said. He laughed.

"I thought we were getting married."

"Marry me again then!" He set out the food and he Kim and I pigged out. Hands down I ate more than any of the guys now. My excuse was I was eating for three people. At 4 months being pregnant with twins my stomach looked like I was about 6 months along. Kim was showing but she didn't look extremely pregnant like me and she was 5 months.

There was a knock on the door and Seth and Jared walked in. Embry groaned and I hit him. Seth did like to be around me a lot more now that I was pregnant but he also helped out when Embry was working or on patrol. He was one of my best friends but I think Embry was a little jealous.

"Hey guys," he said walking in. The left side of my stomach jumped excitedly. I looked down in surprise.

"Whoa."

"What's wrong? What happened? Is it the babies?" Embry asked holding me. I laughed.

"No, I think one of the babies just kicked," I said.

"Really?" he asked excitedly and put his head on my stomach. "Kick for daddy," he said. Nothing happened. "Aww come on! Please, pretty please," he begged. Still nothing.

"Let me try!" Seth said and walked over and put his hand on my stomach. "Hey babies." My stomach went wild and the kicking began. Embry frowned.

"Great my kids hate me," he said crossing his arms. I smiled and kissed him.

"No they don't they love you. Don't you _mis bebés_?" They kicked again. "See I told you." He smiled and kissed my stomach.

"So are you going to find out what they're going to be?" Kim asked.

"I already know I'm having a boy and a girl," I said. Embry looked at me.

"You asked Carlisle?" I shook my head.

"Mother's intuition," I said tapping my forehead.

"Knock, knock, Auntie Rachel's here baring gifts," Rachel said walking in.

"_Madre de Dios, _Rach we have no more room for clothes," I complained.

"These are toys," she said smiling. "My niece and nephew cannot complain and say that their auntie Rachel doesn't love them now can they?" She put the bags into the babys' room.

"And Auntie Carmen is here with the gifts for Kimmy. They're in the car though so Jared you have to get them and bring them home," she said sitting next to Kim and placing her ear on her stomach. Jared groaned and Kim smiled.

"I feel like I need to apologize to Emily for doing this to her when she was pregnant with Marina," she said shaking her head.

"Don't worry. I expect the same treatment when I'm pregnant," Rachel said.

"I don't plan on having children anytime soon so you don't have to worry about me," Carmen said. I laughed at that one.

"You say that now but one day you might have _una supresa_ like I did." She put her hand to her heart.

"Oh God, I pray every day that that never happens." I just shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha Carmen does not want a baby anytime soon...I wonder if she'll have one. Well that's another story so anyway..lol. I thought this was something cute to put in to show the girls all together and hanging out. Weiver and let me know what you think!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: _Lol so you guys just think you know how the story's gonna end huh? Thanks for the reviews and we'll see if you're right or not. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Later on that night Embry and I were in bed talking. He was massaging my feet while I flipped through my 3rd book of baby names.<p>

"What about Mario?" I asked. Embry shook his head.

"I'll think of Super Mario Brothers." I laughed.

"You're so difficult. You've turned down every name. Okay how about we name the boy after you then?" he was quiet for a moment.

"Embry Jr.? Hmmm, I think I like that," he said. I sighed in relief.

"Then it's settled, the boy's name is Embry Jr. Now we need a girl's name."

"What about Michelle?" I wrinkled my nose.

"No, I want something that showcases my heritage and Michelle is just not doing it for me, even if it is the first lady's name."

"Do you want to name her after somebody?" I shook my head.

"No, we already have one child named after somebody, I think that we should give her, her own name. Let me see…Maria, Milagros, Amalia, Ariel…Rosario?"

"Hmmm, Rosario Call," he said testing it out. "I like it."

"Yes!" I said raising my hands up in the air. "Our children have names!" he laughed.

"Dee, would you mind if Esme and Carlisle were the grandparents? I'm not really close with my mom and my dad is well…" I crawled over to him, grimaced at trying to do that and then cuddled on his lap.

"Of course not honey. Esme is wonderful and without Carlisle we would have never been able to understand my powers. I think they would love it," I said leaning my head against him.

"Esme has been like a mother to me and I just want her to know how much I appreciate and love her," he said. I smiled and kissed him.

"She knows."

For our wedding we decided to have something small with just our friends and family which of course actually turned out into something big. Everybody was there and the Cullen's let us have the wedding at their house since all of my family was flying in from all over so we needed to have more room to situate them all. I was now in the 5th month of my pregnancy and showing a lot so my dress stopped under my breasts and puffed out to cover it. Also since the wedding was in December we had to be inside because it was freezing in Forks. Both Embry and I enjoyed the cold weather but we figured our guests would appreciate a nice warm house with glass walls where they could admire the scenery. As was my family tradition and because it was close to Christmas we had the house decorated with poinsettias. I had my hair straightened and put into a side ponytail with a rose in my hair.

"Oh my baby I'm so happy," my mom cried. I smiled.

"Mommy calm down," I said. A few of the older people on my dad's side of the family were extremely superstitious and were weary around the Cullen's so they stayed to themselves while the people on my mom's side of the family were more open and friendly with everyone.

"You are the most beautiful bride _mija_," my dad said. I smiled at him.

"_Gracias papi_," I said.

"Alright Mrs. Ortega I need you to come with me," Alice said grabbing my mother's hand. My mom shivered momentarily but went with her anyway.

"I don't believe _mi hijita_ will be married today and _una madre después_! (and a mother after)" my dad said holding my hand. I smiled.

"Me either _papi_. But _tengo mucho alegre_." (I'm very happy)

The music began (Edward played) and I walked down the aisle looking towards Embry. He was so handsome in his tuxedo standing there looking at me. I reflected on everything that had happened in this short time span. Just a few months ago I would have never pictured myself about to marry this rude guy who wouldn't even look at me and about to have kids with him. I also learned I was a Wicca with mystical powers (yes I can say mystical) and apparently I could heal myself and I was telepathic and my soon to be husband was a wolf. I tried not to dwell too much on what our kids would turn out like though I did have a dream that I gave birth to cubs. I laughed at that and before I knew it I was standing in front of Embry who was smiling at me and giving me that look again. All thoughts immediately flew out of my head and my nerves took over. I reached up my hand to pull at my hair and Embry grabbed it.

"I love you," he said. I smiled at him in relief.

"_Te amo_," I whispered back. And that day I became the person who I would be for the rest of my life, Dionne Rene Call.

**Embry's POV**

Whoever said being the supporter of your pregnant wife was easy lied! Though, now that I think about it, I don't remember anyone actually saying that. I thought it would be easy but it was actually really hard. In the last trimester Dionne was put on bed rest and being the active person she is she was not happy. My tiny little wife had quite a big temper.

"Why can't I go outside?" she pouted crossing her arms. I shook my head.

"Dee it's still a little chilly outside, I don't want you to get sick," I said.

"_Madre de dios_ Embry it's April! It's spring. That's the same excuse you used for winter," she said glaring at me. I sighed. This was the last month of her pregnancy and she was huge. Her feet were always swollen so she couldn't really walk and her stomach was so big she couldn't even see where she was going anyway. Jared was lucky that he and Kim already had their baby last month. A little boy named Chase Kaleel who had an amazing set of lungs for such a little thing. Speaking of little things with bad tempers I sat beside Dionne.

"I know honey but I just don't want anything bad to happen to you," I said rubbing her stomach.

"Ugh, I can't wait until these things come out so you can treat the real babies like babies and not the mother." I kissed her forehead.

"Knock, knock," Seth said coming into the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Nobody said come in. What if we were doing something?" I asked annoyed. He raised an eyebrow at Dionne's stomach and she giggled.

"Embry _querido_ there's not much we _can_ do," she said smiling. Her mood was immediately buoyed with Seth's presence and it kind of hurt that I wasn't the one who made her feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG they're married! How sweet! And Seth almost walked in on them doing...not a gosh darn thing! Lol btw thanks for the thorough explanations about what 'oc' stands for. Now is anyone else curious as to how certain steamy scenes are given the nickname 'lemons' bc lemons are sour unless you're making lemonade and then that can be sweet so shouldn't we call it lemonade? <strong>

**Lol jk but anyway weiver and let me know what you think. Sadly we're almost done but happily for you all you know who's story is next, lol I feel like you guys have just been biding your time for that story anyway, the others were just prologues. Anywho I hope it meets your expectations. Let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys! Heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Still…"<p>

"Oh quiet it's alright. Hey Seth, how are you?" she asked. Seth came over and sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm fine, how are you guys?" he asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"Well I don't know about them but I'm getting restless. Daddy won't let me go outside," she said shooting a glare my way. I shrugged. "Seth my darling, won't you…"

"No!" I said glaring at Seth. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, don't drag me into this," he said. "Help me out here kids," he said talking to Dionne's stomach. It gave a big jump one that we all could clearly see.

"Whoa," Seth said grinning. Dionne grunted and held her stomach.

"That was mommy's rib honey," she said. I rubbed her stomach for her.

"Hey calm down in there kiddos," I whispered and the movement this time was gentler. I smiled knowing that they heard me.

"Gosh they're really active right now. We know who to get to babysit for us," she said looking at Seth. I didn't say anything. For some reason my senses had kicked into overdrive and I sensed a change in Dionne's body.

"Babe are you okay?" I asked touching her stomach.

"I don't know I feel kind of weird…I think I might…whoa!" she said as her stomach gave a big move and then liquid flowed out onto the bed.

"Oh no! How embarrassing! Why does your water have to break that way? _Dios mio_ it looks like I peed on myself. Can't they find another way of announcing their presence to the world? Now I'll be remembered as the mom who wet the bed. What will our kids think of me?" Dionne started to ramble and I grabbed her cheeks with both hands and kissed her.

"It's okay Dee. I think this will be the least memorable thing that happened today and nobody cares. This is a good thing baby. Now stop crying and let's get you to the hospital," I said. She shook her head and sniffled. "Why not?" I asked.

"She has to wait until her contractions are 5 minutes apart," Seth volunteered. I frowned at him and he blushed and shrugged. "Sometimes I watch those baby movies with Dionne alright. Give me a break." Dionne giggled and I was relieved…or so I thought.

After a couple of hours her contractions were only 7 minutes apart and Dr. Cullen told us we could make our way to the hospital. Seth drove since I was a complete mess. The hardest thing in the world was seeing your wife going through pain and not being able to do anything about it. I knew she was trying to put on a brave face for me but her eyes were completely green and she had pulled out a couple strands of her hair because of how hard she was tugging. I finally took both of her hands in mine and just talked to her. I can't even remember what I was saying but it must have worked because she started to relax a bit.

We got to the hospital and Seth called everyone while I got washed up and put into scrubs. When I walked into the room both Carlisle and Dionne stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Embry _mio_ are you sure you want to be in here? When you heard we were having twins you fainted. I don't know if you can handle seeing them born," she said. I squared my shoulders.

"I'm staying here with you," I said. They both looked at each other and Carlisle smiled.

"Alright Embry, now let me tell you what to do to make her more comfortable," he said.

Compared to Emily and Kim, Dionne's birthing process took twice the time of both of theirs combined. It was early in the morning, around 5am when our kids decided they were ready to come out. By then she had been in labor for 11hours. I managed not to faint throughout the process and even kept myself up to cut the umbilical cords. Our son, who Dionne dubbed EJ (Embry Jr.), was born first and he was the biggest weighing about 7 pounds. He only cried a little and then stared at me speculatively after he was handed to me. I felt myself start to tear up and I reached out to touch his little nose and he grabbed my finger and held it. He had a strong grip and I was sure he was going to be even bigger and stronger than me when he got older. He had my darker skin and right now his hair was just a black tuft on his head but I knew it would be more like mine. His eyes were the strangest, and not like mine or Dionne's, instead they were almost silver.

"Let's switch," Dionne murmured. I reached for Rosario and handed off EJ to Dionne. Rosario was smaller than EJ only weighing 6 ½ pounds and her hair was just as black as EJ's with a slight curl to it. She was a bit fussier than EJ and every now and then she would let out a little yelp and other noises.

"Are you talking to me Rosy?" I asked tickling her tummy. She started kicking her little legs around and making even more noises. Dionne laughed.

"I think she's going to take after me," she said. I smiled. Rosy had the same hazel eyes as Dionne but the colors in hers were amazing and seemed to swirl around instead of being stationary. "Is anybody awake to see them?"

"Seth is," Carlisle said. I snorted.

"Of course."

"Tell him to come in," Dionne said. A few seconds later Seth walked in smiling broadly with Rachel.

"EJ say hi to Auntie Rachel and Uncle Seth," Dionne said.

"Oh I can't believe you're a mommy. And I'm an aunt, again!" Rachel wailed. I laughed. She went over and picked up EJ. "Aren't you just a handsome one? You and little Chase are going to be the heartbreakers I can already tell."

"And that's Rosario," Dionne said motioning to me.

"Can I hold her?" Seth asked hesitantly. I smiled and he walked over and as if on cue Rosario looked up at him and Seth sucked in a breath. I knew that look, I had witnessed it a few times and I had even given the same look to Dionne once. It was that love struck look and I knew right then and there that that little shit had imprinted on my daughter. I stepped back and pulled Rosy closer to me but it was too late and she started crying.

"I'll kill you!" I said handing Rosario to Dionne and advancing on Seth.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol apparently all of you saw this one coming and I'll admit that it was the reason Dionne felt so close to Seth because her child was going to be his imprint but she never had feelings for him beyond that of a best friend. Gosh I hope Embry doesn't really kill Seth, that would be bad! <strong>

**Weiver and let me know what you think, one more chapter after this and we're only 16 away from 200 so let's get ta weivering peeps!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: _Lol I'm glad you guys are happy about the imprinting. Here's the last chapter kind of short but sweet.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Embry!" Dionne said and Rachel snorted.<p>

"More like say hello to your future husband."

"Embry I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," Seth said backing up.

"Rachel, get the guys to stop him," Dionne said as I started to shake. All I could imagine was the satisfaction of crushing some of his bones in my hands.

"Whoa little brother," Sam said grabbing my arm.

"Calm down man," Quil said grabbing the other. "What happened?"

"This little fuc…"

"Embry!" Dionne admonished.

"_He_," I corrected, "imprinted on my daughter." Quil started laughing and I would've lunged at him if Sam didn't stop me.

"When will you guys stop imprinting on my nieces?" Sam asked but he was smiling a little.

"Just wait until somebody imprints on your daughter, and then we'll see whose laughing. Now let me go so I can kill him," I growled.

"Honey you know you can't kill him. Besides it would hurt Rosy if you did," Dionne said. The fight went out of me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt my baby girl besides Seth was a good man even if he was 19 years older than my…not gonna think about it.

"Now can I hold her?" Seth asked looking antsy. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Seth," Dionne said and handed her to him. She immediately stopped fussing, looked right at Seth, and smiled.

**Dionne's POV Epilogue**

"You know I kind of forgot about the whole imprinting thing. Now Sam is plotting on hurting one of your son's cuz he thinks they'll imprint on Mari," Emily said laughing.

"I wonder who Chase will imprint on," Kim said watching him baby talk to EJ. We could already tell they were going to be best friends.

"I wonder who EJ will imprint on. Actually I'm more curious about exactly what my kids _are_," I said looking at Seth playing with Rosy and Mari.

"They'll probably be some cool flying wolves!" Carmen said picking up EJ. "Right handsome?" he giggled.

"Well I'm just ready to have a baby now that you guys have all popped one out. I feel left behind," Rachel said grabbing Chase. Kim, Emily, and I looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" she asked frowning.

"I know how we all were in the delivery room, I can't imagine what you'll look like _loca_," I said still laughing.

"I'll be heavily drugged up with some magic potion that you're going to make me," she said wrinkling her nose at me.

"Sure," I said. Embry walked into the house and kissed both of the babies then sat beside me and put his arm around me.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Imprinting and birth," Carmen supplied. Embry rolled his eyes.

"Now be nice. That's your future son-in-law you're looking daggers at," Rachel snickered and we all burst out laughing. Embry growled. I kissed his lips.

"Be happy honey. We have two beautiful children and a free babysitter," I said smirking. He smiled and kissed me back.

"Don't worry, I won't want to kill him again until she's 16 and he tries to date her. Then all bets are off," he said narrowing his eyes at Seth.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Señor Call," he gave me my favorite lopsided smile and kissed me again.

"Hey now, this is how you got them in the first place," Rachel teased. I just flicked her off and continued kissing him. He finally pulled back and put his cheek against mine.

"I love you," he said whispered in my ear.

"_Te amo_," I said whispered back.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, it's over! Thank you so much for reading my story and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! Don't worry you won't see the last of any of these characters, they all will show up again in my next stories. So weiver one last time and let me know what you think! Love you much! (PS we're only 3 away from 200 break the record!) <strong>


End file.
